RUSH
by Dust-Redeemer
Summary: Follow Team RUSH & TALN, two second year teams at Beacon. This story will be canon to volume 2 and updated weekly. So all of the consequences and events that happen in the web series will directly effect the original characters in this story. M for Language, violence and Sexual themes. (Lemon so far only in Ch 12) OC Focus, little interaction with members of RWBY and JNPR
1. First Years

_Hello again, I'm super happy to say that my last Fanfic (Broken Body & Mind) Broke 10,000 Views recently and I'm really glad that that story, being my first fanfic, ended on a good note. Many of you all messaged me and expressed your opinion regarding the final few chapters and most importantly the ending. The Prequel, "The Spirit" will continue to be updated under the name "Broken Body & Mind" since it is not as important as this new fanfic I'm currently working on, and it doesn't really stand well by its own if you haven't read "BBM"_

_This Fanfic will be heavily focused on two OC Teams at Beacon, who are in their second year. (A Year ahead of team RWBY and JNPR). There will also be a lot of interaction with the various teachers we have met in the series. But what will make this fanfic unique is the fact that each week that an episode of RWBY Volume 2 is released, all of the changes and actions, or consequences of the episode will be incorporated in the following chapter. This means that the ending of this fanfic is unknown, even to myself. I hope to keep this canon with the actual web series as long as possible, that would make this a good spin off of the show in between episodes. (Since a week can be a long time to wait.) _

_Without any more hesitation here is CH 1, "First Years"_

**CH1: First Years**

POV: Raiden Stone

"Mr. Stone! Mr. Stone, please wake up, you shouldn't fall asleep in my class." A voice echoed throughout the classroom. _Not another one of Oobleck's rants._

I lift my head slowly and look around the auditorium where class was taking place, everyone was staring at me. _Great, way to get in trouble during one of the last classes of the semester Raiden._

"This kind of behavior is unacceptable, especially for a second year student, yes yes, simply unacceptable." Oobleck took a sip from his coffee and zipped back to the front of the classroom.

"Way to fall asleep team leader." A bubbly voice chuckles behind me. I turn around quickly to see my fellow teammate, Sheena, her face blushed as I gave her a look before turning back around.

"You see class, the Faunus merely wanted peace, and they never wanted to cause any trouble. The fact that the four kingdoms persecuted them drove them to forming a group such as the White Fang (WF), which is dreadful, simply dreadful. Now that I'm through with my lecture a little early feel free to leave the auditorium if you wish. I have somewhere to be." And with that Oobleck in a burst of speed left the classroom. _Geez, he gets around fast._

Feeling a tapping on my shoulder I turn around to once again see Sheena. "Hey Raiden, did you hear about what happened in the lunchroom today?" I shake my head, unsure what she was talking about. "You know about Team RWBY & JNPR right? Or you have at least heard of them?" She asks.

"Yea, I have heard of them, Team RWBY is led by some 15 year old girl, a bit too young if you ask me to be a team leader." I respond to her question.

"Well apparently Team RWBY & JNPR got into a food fight, it got so bad that everyone else ran out of the cafeteria." She grinned as she told me this.

"Did they get in trouble?" Curious to find out the consequences they must have been given.

"That's the thing, Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch didn't really punish them at all." Her expression changed to one of disappointment.

"You were hoping that the first years would get in trouble?" I ask her, wondering why her mood had changed.

"Yea, I guess I was hoping to see them get in trouble, I mean who doesn't like seeing first years get in trouble or lost. Remember when we were first years, along with Umeko and Hunter?" Remembering our first year as a team I looked back on the odd memories we had during our first year at Beacon.

"I remember them pretty well, I recall the day we were formed into Team RUSH and I also remember very vividly when I lost my right arm to an Ursa Major." Lifting up my prosthetic arm.

"Way to kill the mood Raiden, sometimes I think you enjoy doing killing conversations. Let's go find team TALN (Pronounced TALON). None of them have class right now." We stand up and walk out of the auditorium, the sunlight that now shined on our skin felt ten times better than being cooped up inside a lecture hall.

"Nice day to be outside" I blurt out as we walk through the courtyard that was littered with students, socializing and studying in the grass.

"I just wish that students wouldn't study in the middle of the courtyard." Sheena said with a tone, as we made our way around students, Sheena giving them the "What are you doing here?" look as we passed them.

"Gets on my nerves as well Sheena, I just don't show it unlike you." I smirk as she punches me lightly on the arm.

"Shut up, you do too show it."

"Name one time I have" I question her, attempting to mess with her.

"There the two of you are." I look up to see a familiar face, his black hair complemented his red leather knapsack that was slung over his shoulder.

"Tyler, dude what's up?" I ask him as we shake hands.

"Nothing much just waiting for Nick and Alejandra to return from Vale City." He replied with a grin on his face.

"Why are they in Vale?" I ask pondering the various reasons they might be there.

"Nick said we ran out of snacks, so Alejandra accompanied him to a store in uptown Vale." He turns to face Sheena.

"Why do you look mad?" He points at Sheena with a hint of hesitation, probably unsure as to what she will do.

"I'm just pissed at all of the students studying in the courtyard, it's meant to be used for socializing and recreation, not studying." She replies with a sigh.

"I have to agree with her on this one. They should just go study in the library, I do that and it works really well." I respond trying to end the topic so we could talk about something else.

"Your grade in Professor Port's class begs to differ." Another female voice mutters in a cute but serious tone. Turning around I see the other member of Team TALN, Leah Nova.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, and don't talk bad about that class to me Leah. I have a solid C+ in Port's class." I say this with confidence as I fold my arms.

"And I have all A's." She says as she pushes her red hair aside, revealing her cat ears.

"Naahh, you are probably a B, a C at best." A snarky voice commented. "Seriously though, you are a B or a C cup."

"Hunter shut up, you are such a pervert." Leah said as she looked at my teammate who was obviously messing with her.

"What, can I not mess with you? You know I was kidding right? Right?" He shrugs as he says this, trying to get an answer out of the Faunus.

"You blonde haired, rude, perverted, dumbass!" Leah yells at him, sick of his humor.

"Geez, first time someone called me rude, perverted on the other hand, not so much." He attempts to maintain his humor as Leah storms off.

"Way to go Hunter, now she is all pissed off." I scold him as Sheena and Tyler follow her, probably trying to calm her down.

"Raiden she always has a short fuse, thought you would have realized this by now." He shrugs as he says this.

"Quit acting like a first year." I respond.

"Wow, everyone is hating on me today. What gives?" He responds oblivious that I was having trouble dealing with his maturity.

"Just follow me, I'm hungry. Hopefully Goodwitch cleaned the Cafeteria up with her semblance after Team RWBY & JNPR trashed it.

_Sorry for the short chapter, kind of hard to write about a story that follows the web series when the first episode of Volume 2 hasn't even been released to the public. (The only reason I know about the awesome food fight seen in the first episode is because I was at RTX 2014 in Austin Texas to watch the premier.) Hope you all like this first tiny chapter, I expect this fanfic to last a long time, so feel free to follow if you want to keep up with it. Also Reviews are welcome! I hope you all like the new Volume since it hasn't premiered yet to the public as of me writing this._


	2. End of a Semester

**CH 2: End of a Semester**  
**POV: Nick Crowe – Vale City**

"Hey, Alejandra! How much longer? You have been in that store looking for snacks for what seems like an eternity!" I yell at her from behind an aisle in the grocery store. _We need to get back to Beacon, Tyler will be mad if we take much longer._

"Don't rush me Nick. You know I hate that." She replies. "I think I found what I was looking for anyway."

"And what is that?" Curious I walk around the aisle to see Alejandra, her black hair in a ponytail, hands busy holding various items.

"Could you grab me a cart Nick?" She asks in a nice tone. S_ure, it's not like I have anything else to do._

"Sure thing!" I quickly walk to the front of the store and bring a cart back to her. "Now what is that thing you were looking for? I'm curious." Pushing the cart to her as she puts all of the snacks, and what not, into it.

"Oh nothing." She flutters her blue, ice colored eyes as she pushes the cart to the checkout. The attendant begins to check the items. Already bored I try to start another conversation.

"Alejandra you know what I have been wondering about?" She rolls her eyes as I ask her this.

"No, I have no idea. What is it Nick?"

"You know how over the past year we have come to learn about everyone's semblance. For example Sheena can channel her aura into her mace and can shield herself with a form of an aura force field..." I'm cut off by Alejandra.

"Please, just get to the point Nick."

"Well, we know everyone's semblance but Raiden's and Leah's. Why is that?" the clerk asks for a form of payment as I finish this. Passing my credit card to him I see the confused look on Alejandra's face.

"You are right about that. Hunter has his speed. Sheena her Aura abilities. Umeko can, from her perspective, slow down time. Tyler has his instruments. You can summon fire and infuse it with your two swords, and well, you already know my semblance. I guess I never thought about Raiden and Leah." She pauses then picks up the bags from the clerk.

"I wonder if they are keeping their semblance's a secret, or maybe they aren't even aware of them." I respond as we make our way out the store and towards the airship station. Dumbfounded, neither of us speak for the rest of the ride back to Beacon.

**POV: Leah Nova- Beacon**

_He can be such a jerk at times! Gosh, I wonder how Raiden and the rest of his team deal with him. I swear if he does something like that again, I will hit him so hard._ My train of thought is broken as Sheena and Tyler enter my dorm. "GO AWAY, this isn't your room!" I mutter from my bunk.

"Oh, on the contrary, I'm on your team, this is our TEAMS room Leah, plus Sheena came just to check on you." Tyler stated in a calm tone.

"We noticed that you seemed pretty furious after Hunter's comment about, well," Sheena struggles to find the right words. "The comment about your breasts." The light pink haired girl giggles a little bit after saying this. "To be honest it was kind of funny." _At least she is honest._

"I didn't find it that funny." I retort to her as she backs away.

"I'm sorry, to hear that Leah, but we all want you to get out. Don't shut yourself in over a joke." Sheena responds as she begins to twirl her hair.

_I guess they are right, no point in hiding in here. I guess it was only a "joke"._

Standing up from the bed, and then I jump down and join them. "Where to?"

"I just got a message from Raiden that he and Hunter have to go into Vale City to check something out for Ozpin." Tyler explains as we walk out of the dorm into the hallway. "I say we go get some food, I'm starving."

"Oh, I hope they have some sweets today!" Sheena blurts out jumping up and down in excitement.

"For our sake, I hope they don't." Tyler finishes as we walk towards the cafeteria.

**POV: Raiden- Uptown Vale**

"Any idea what Ozpin wants us to look into Raiden? Hopefully it's a club, could show off my lady skills." Hunter says as he twirls his scimitar around as we walk through the streets.

"Pay attention lady killer. Apparently a body was found dead this afternoon at a book store." I put away my scroll as we continue to walk towards the store's address.

"Sucks, do we know him or her?" Hunter asks as he sheaths his curved sword.

"No, but the police found no evidence besides the body, they want some people with training regarding dust and Grimm to check it out." I glance down at the address and realize we had arrived.

"Tukson's Book Trade, I like the name, but I think the owner could try have picked something better." He walks under the caution tape into the store.

"Hunter, the owner is our victim you idiot." I mutter as I too make my way beneath the caution tape.

"I guess my joke was a little too soon?" Hunter shrugs as we walk over to the body.

"Yea, too soon bro. Now let's try and figure out what killed this guy." Getting down on one knee I begin to notice the only wound was a group of shrapnel to his face. _Poor guy got shot in his own store._

His black hair was tainted red on the tips, his eyes closed. "There is no residue, so this wasn't your typical kind of bullet, guess the police got the dust part right." I look around the room. _No real signs of a struggle, either he wasn't intimidated by them at first or they snuck up on him._

"Hey Hunter, besides your scimitar, don't you use an assault rifle with a shotgun attachment when Grimm are too far away?" I ask him, trying to decide if the scattered shrapnel game from a shotgun like weapon.

"Yea, why do you ask? Also, can we hurry up? This dead guy is creeping me out, and he has claws man!" Hunter steps back looking at the dead man's hands.

"Do you think this kind of wound could be caused by a shotgun like weapon that uses dust rounds?" Pointing at the wound to the man's face.

"Probably, that's what a normal blast would look like on a Grimm, but I don't really know how it would look like on a Faunus." He turns around and walks out the door.

"That's all I need to know Hunter. Let me take some pictures so we can leave." Shooing Hunter away, I pull out a camera and take several photos of the body and the facial wound. _Poor guy, what did you get yourself into?_

**POV: Umeko Matsumaru- Team RUSH Dorm- 1 Week Later**

"Hey, aren't you all glad classes are through for this semester?" I ask my teammates as they all rest on their bunks.

"Yea, but we have the dance and the tournament to look forward to." Raiden jumps down from his bunk to a workbench he uses to clean and take care of his gear.

"Oh, I forgot about the dance. Watch the first years be just as nervous as we were." I reply as he begins to work on his sword.

"I wasn't afraid at all, I was rolling in the pink!" Hunter exclaims as Sheena giggles.

"Shut up Hunter, we all know you were with me. You were afraid that the girls wouldn't like you." Raiden shoots down his comment.

"That's not entirely true though Raiden." Hunter winks at Sheena as she laughs a little bit again.

"There is no way, I would ever let myself get anywhere near you during a dance." Sheena replies, "I'm just laughing because I'm thinking about it."

"Fine, fine, fine, new topic: What are you doing Raiden?" Hunter asks, for once embarrassed by what he had previously said.

"Just working on my blade. Don't have any classes to study for so I thought I might as polish and refit a new grip on my blade." Raiden doesn't turn around from the bench as he continues to work.

"Cool, so you are adding some new shit to it! Also, Umeko what the hell does his sword do again? It confuses me." Hunter turns and asks me.

"A lot of things confuse you Hunter." Sheena blurts out before I can reply to his question.

"If I remember right, Raiden's sword vibrates at incredible speeds. Which, combined with his strength and the tough alloy on the blade, allows him to cut through nearly anything." I smile, proud of my intelligent answer.

"Bingo, someone paid attention when I explained this. If only everyone did on our team." I couldn't see Raiden's face but I could tell he was probably smiling.

"Very funny team leader. I'm going to bed; I'm tired" Hunter pulls the sheets over his head.

"Now that brat is trying to go..." Sheena is cut off by Hunter.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to! Go to sleep if you want to!" Sheena yells back at him.

"What I was trying to say was Umeko, do you know why Leah has been acting weird, like even before Hunter made that perverted comment a week ago?" It took me a bit to answer the question, the reasons why Leah was acting weird didn't really present themselves clearly.

"Well she is a faunus, maybe she is upset about the White Fang and everything they have been involved in." I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Well she isn't upset. Just acting a little weird, especially around our team. Like hasn't talked to any of us in the past week and a half. The most I talked to her, recently, was the day Hunter made that joke." Sheena twirled the ends of her hair as she said this.  
_Sheena does have a point, what is up with Leah?_

"Honestly, now that you presented that, I have no idea what is up with her. If she was nervous, for example, she would have nothing to be nervous about regarding schoolwork since the semesters over. Also, she isn't competing in the tournament." I say now puzzled by what was making our friend alienate us.

"Why isn't she competing?" Raiden inserts into our conversation.

"Remember? She hurt her leg at conditioning 3 weeks ago." Sheena states as she lay down on her bed. I still couldn't see Raiden's face, but I could tell this time that he was nodding, purely by his heads movement.

"So it's not school or the tournament, I wonder what it could..."

"THE DANCE! She is nervous because I made fun of her breasts. She probably thought she was going to show off in front of all of the other guys. Now she thinks that I think that they are a little small which makes her think that us guys think that they are! I'm a genius!" Hunter blurts out as he pops up from beneath his bed sheet.

"For once, and I can't believe I'm agreeing with him, he might be onto something. Ironically, it's something he caused if proven true." Raiden begins to clap as he says this. "I just agreed with Hunter Bourne, what a day this has turned out to be."

"Alright guys let's talk about this tomorrow. I'm actually kind of tired." I yawn. They all complied and got situated in bed. _Little did they know, I just wanted them to shut up. _

* * *

Sorry about the wait, I meant to release this on the 25th, got a little side tracked. Can't wait for the new episode so I can continue this fanfic. Send ideas, such as OC's or side story arcs if you want. PMs and Reviews are welcome.  
Also I wanted to give a shout out to UnanimousMusician for lending Tyler and Alejandra from his story. (GO CHECK IT OUT)  
Finally thanks again to Geekysarcasm for being the editor. She has to put up with the twice the amount of work since I'm releasing this and "The Spirit" prequel to "Broken Body & Mind" at the same time every week.


	3. Ironwill

**CH 3: Ironwill **

**POV: Sheena Clay**

"Hey guys do you hear that?" I sit in my bunk, waiting for my teammates to reply to my query.

"Yea, it is sort of a rumbling. What the hell is it?" Hunter leaps out from under his sheets to the floor. Walking to the curtains, he pulls them back, letting sunlight in.

"Ahhh, it's too bright! Close it you idiot; it's Saturday." Raiden replies from underneath his own sheets on the bottom bunk, beneath where Hunter had just sprung from.

"Hey dudes, you might want to see this." Hunter stands still looking out the window. _The idiot needs to shut the blinds, all I asked for was if anybody knew what was making that noise._

Pulling the pillow from beneath my messed up pink hair, I toss it at him, blindsiding the right side of his face.

"Geez Sheena. Seriously though, you all need to see this." He shakes it off as if I didn't even throw it. _Something must be pretty engaging for him to focus that long, then again nearly anything gets his attention._

I slip out from my bunk, making sure not to wake Umeko who was still surprisingly asleep. _She can sleep through anything._

Rubbing my eyes, and making sure my shorts are pulled down all the way, I join Hunter at the window. "Wow, that's a lot of airships." I mutter beneath my breath as a dozen airships begin to dock at Beacon's landing area.

"You see what I was talking about Sheena?" He smirks as his gaze continues to focus on the armed airships.

"I wonder why they are here. It's not every day the military docks a bunch of ships right in front of Beacon." I put my hands on the window sill and slide it up, letting the breeze flow into the dorm room.

"Go back to bed, it's like 8 in the morning." Raiden mutters from beneath his sheets, obviously not in any mood to get up. "Or at least get dressed and go outside to look at the ships. It's not like we have never seen one before." _He does have a point: we don't have to stay in the dorm. Hunter and I could just go outside to see the ships._

"He does have a point Hunter, wait for me in the hall. I need to put on something more appropriate." I point at the short shorts I am currently wearing.

"Naah, you should keep what you have on. Other guys will love it, I surely do." Hunter gives me a thumbs up as he walks out the door.

"Gosh you are a perv." I slam the door behind him and walk into my closet. Picking a red skirt to match my white top I return to the hallway where Hunter is simply grinning. _He could keep himself occupied for hours._

"I knew you wouldn't wear those short shorts, but they make you look so hot." he exclaims as we walk down the stairs to the courtyard.

"You really can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" _I honestly don't know why I would even bother asking._

"Let's just say I like to express my opinion." Hunter twirls his scimitar as we walk by a group of girls, whistling as we pass them. "See ya ladies."  
_I could swear one of them looked as if they were going to kill him._

"Focus up prince charming, I thought you wanted to check out the airships?" I try to get his attention as he continues to glance at the girls.

"Oh yea, shit I forgot why we were even out here. The ships, the big ones, that is why we came out here."

I sigh with frustration as we carry on towards the landing pads. Getting closer to one of the ships I soon realized where they came from. "Hey Hunter, look it's the crest of Atlas on the side of that smaller ship." I state, pointing at the closest ship.

"Weird. Why the hell are Atlas's military airships at Beacon?" _The puzzled look on his face made him seem all the more idiotic._

"They came with James Ironwood." A voice speaks from behind us.

Turning around we see Nick, his short brown hair all messed up._ Bedhead, typical Nick._

"And how exactly do you know this Nick?" Hunter points his scimitar at him in a jokingly manner.

"I asked Goodwitch like 5 minutes ago; it's not every day a bunch of airships land at Beacon." Nick knocks Hunter's blade to the ground with one of his Katanas swiftly, before Hunter could even react.

"And never point that thing at me, regardless of your intentions."

"Man, why is everyone in a bad mood this morning?" Hunter mutters as he picks up and sheaths his sword.

"Are you telling us THE General James Ironwood came all the way to Beacon? Why would he travel down all the way from Atlas?" I twirl my pink hair as Nick struggles to think of an answer.

"Maybe it's because of the Festival and the tournament." He shrugs as he turns around and begins to walk back in the direction of the dorms.

"That still doesn't explain the need for all of these MILITARY airships." I stomp my right foot on the ground to get his attention.

"I got no answer for that pinky." He smirks and walks away.

"Did he just call me "Pinky"?" I asked the already grinning Hunter.

"Yea he did, guess you have a new nickname "Pinky"!"

_I swear if this sticks, I'm going to hurt him..._

**POV: Umeko Matsumaru**

"Are you sure professor Goodwitch? All the airships make me think otherwise." Folding my arms, I express my opinion to the professor about the amount of airships General Ironwood brought to Beacon.

"I'm positive that the general brought them for extra protection and nothing more. As professor Ozpin stated, we are in a time of peace. Extra security never hurt anyone." Glynda states with her arms behind her back. "Now excuse me Miss Matsumaru, I am needed elsewhere." Taking long strides the professor makes her way out of the library. _She never seems to like carrying on conversations for too long._

Making my way further into the library, I come across a group of first years. They're rambunctiousness and loud attitude was a dead giveaway. One in a red cloak appeared to be bawling beside another dressed in all white while a rather busty girl was laughing around a board game of some sorts. _Typical first years, they never comprehend the true purpose of the library._

On my second glance of the scene, I noticed a Faunus boy, his monkey tail curled around a chair at the table with the three girls. _Well what do we have here?_

I keep my distance from the group as I continue to watch the event unfold. "Haha Yang, you activated my trap card!" The Faunus boy says aloud as he throws his cards in the air. "I win! Remnant is mine!"

The blonde's expression changes to one of confusion. "I guess I should have attacked when Ruby told me to."

"I told you! I told you Yang, you should have attacked Sun earlier. But why would you listen to you dear sister Ruby?" The red haired girl in the red cloak mutters as she begins to put her game pieces back into the box. Time I left and told Raiden and the rest of the team about the situation regarding the airships.  
Grinning, I leave the library. The first year with the red cloak still bawling over her defeat.

**POV: Raiden Stone**

_I need to find Leah and sort this whole Hunter making fun of her thing out._ Finally getting out of bed, I decide what it is I will try to get done on this Saturday.

_The airships can wait; I can't stand to see her act how she has been acting lately._ Throwing on a decent t-shirt, along with my prosthetic right arm, I walk out the door. My white hair still messed up from the sleep, or lack of, from the night before.

Closing the door I turn around to find Alejandra. "Hey Raiden, where you off to?"

"I was actually looking for Leah, any idea where she went off to?" The black haired girl pauses for a second, attempting to recollect an answer.

"Sorry I blanked out; she is actually still in the dorm. I was going to go get her some food since she doesn't feel like getting out." She smiles as she begins to walk down the hall.

"You think she might come out if I talk to her, it sucks to see a friend like that." _Not to mention my teammate might be the reason behind her behavior._

"Sure go ahead, I don't see how it couldn't help. The doors unlocked Raiden." Alejandra smiles and continues on her way towards the cafeteria.

Taking a right I open the door to team TALN's dorm which is next to my own team's dorm. The door creaks as I open it. "Alejandra? You are back already?" A voice comes from beneath the sheets of a bottom bunk.

"No it's Raiden, is everything okay Leah?" She pushes the sheets down from her face and parts her crimson hair.

"What do you think? Has my attitude not given that away?" She mutters sarcastically.

"No it has, I just want to know what's up. Why you are being all anti-social? Is it because of Hunter?" Her expression changes as I mention his name.

"If you are meaning that perverted, blonde haired, dunce of a teammate of yours then yes, it's because of Hunter." Her cat ears twitch as she says this.

"Well what is it then? You know you can tell me." She remains silent and looks away from me.

"Come on, you know I won't leave until I find out what's making you act like this." Leah continues to ignore me.

"Does it have to do with the remark Hunter made when you were talking about your grades?" I grin a little bit as I recall what happened.

"Maybe, maybe not." She shrugs as she finally makes eye contact with me again.

"Is there something else I left out?"

"Maybe, maybe..." I cut in on Leah's repetitive dialogue.

"Just tell me Leah, so you can put this behind you. I have my own thoughts that it may be something more."

"And what would be your thoughts Raiden?" She asks as she tilts her head and looks at me in a curious fashion.

"That you felt embarrassed after his comment that you wanted to show off to the other second years at the upcoming dance. Yet his comment made you feel otherwise." I smirk as I say this.

"I am no slut Raiden. I didn't plan on showing off to every guy at the dance, just one in particular." She looks away as she says this.

"Was that so hard Leah?" I smile as she continues to look away as I sit on her bed bedside her.

"No it wasn't but this is." She suddenly turns to face me and wraps her arms around my shoulder, planting a small kiss on my cheek.

The two of us begin to blush as she pulls away. "I have waited a long time to do that. You are okay with that, right?" She pushes her hair to the side as I stand back up.

"Yea, I'm cool with that." I walk to the door as she gets out of bed. Opening the door she gets my attention.

"I just hope that special guy feels the same way." She winks as I close the door.

_Well that was unexpected._

* * *

_Sorry about the wait, I was in Vancouver this past weekend. Got a lot of content coming up. Also since Sponsors now get to see the new episodes of RWBY at 3pm CST you can expect these chapter a lot sooner. In some cases before the actual episodes are released to the public._

_**PM with Ideas and OC's. If they are good enough**__ (And they probably are) __**I will incorporate them in the story**__. I really like community collaborations._


	4. Just Another Day

**Ch 4: Just Another Day**

** POV: Leah Nova (Later, Same Day as Ch3) – Downtown Vale**

_Was it really the best idea to kiss him? I think I sounded too desperate._

"Leah, are you sure bought everything you needed?" A voice breaks my train of thought, interrupting my daydreaming about Raiden.

Focusing in on Tyler, as he waves his hand in front of me. "You in there Leah?"

"Yea, sorry. Just thinking about something." I nod my head, answering his query.

"Okay, had me worried for a minute, thought you had a stroke or something." Tyler laughs off his remark.

"Ha ha, so funny Tyler." I roll my eyes at him. "Wait, what were we buying again?" I completely forgot why I'm even here.

"We are in the blacksmith's store, in downtown Vale. You said you had to pick something up. Did you get it?" He looks at me with a confused expression. "You sure you are alright?"

_Shoot, how could I forget? We came here to pick up my improved weapons._ "Yea, just thinking. Lemme go pick them up. They should be at the front counter, I already paid for them."

"Cool, you go do that. I need to message Alejandra about our classes." He pulls out his scroll as I walk to the counter in the front of the store.

Noticing a box lettered:_ To Miss Nova,_ I walk over to it and open it. _There they are, it's been too long._

Pulling the short, twin swords out, I twirl them. _I wonder if they added that feature I wanted. Better test it outside so Tyler can be surprised._

"Hey Tyler, I got them. Let's go outside." Motioning for him to follow me out the door into the empty street.

"Sure whatever you want." He shrugs as he gently closes the door behind him.

"Now watch this." I mutter as I twist the hilt's of the two sword. The blades drop to the ground, chain attached to the bottom of them, linking them to the hilt.

"That's sick Leah, guess that's the improvement you were talking about."

"Yea it is, felt like I need a little bit more reach." Lashing my right arm out the blade swings with a wide arc. Twirling it around I grin, pleased with the blacksmith's work before I twist the hilt, the chain pulling the blade back in.

"Yea our team does need some range to it. Funny how no one on our team has a gun of some sort. I have my instruments to buff ya'll's abilities and cast different effects on enemies. Alejandra has her daggers, which I guess can be ranged when she throws them. You have those sick swords and Nick has his Katanas. Guess it's our weakness." He shrugs as he looks down at his feet, realizing the truth about our team.

"Compared to Raiden's team we would lose in a ranged battle. Raiden has his vibrating sword, and that handgun he rarely uses. Sheena has her Mace that turns into a blunderbuss. Umeko has her bow and arrow, but I think Hunter is the only one with no ranged weapons."

"Not entirely true, remember he has that assault rifle of his." I remind Tyler as we head towards the airship station.

"Good point, we should attempt to at least get some backup guns. You know, just in case." He adds as we near the station.

"Dang it, I almost forgot. Thanks for coming to the blacksmith with me Tyler, I kind of thought it would be out of your way." I blush having realized I dragged him out here purely because I hated being alone unless I was mad.

"It's no big deal, you got me out of studying with Alejandra." He smiles as we step on an airship.

"Guess we are even then." I grin as the ship takes off.

Now to find Raiden...

**POV: Nick Crowe- Team TALN Dorm**

"God, there is nothing good on TV! What's up with that?" I sigh as Hunter exclaims how he feels about the channels provided by Beacon.

"You know you can leave our dorm Hunter. In fact why are you in here? It isn't your dorm." I ask my obnoxious friend.

"I'm in here because our room is getting split up soon." What is he talking about?

"Hunter, what do you mean by that?" I asked, puzzled.

"You didn't get the email? I thought every second year did." He replies as he begins to spin his scimitar.

"No I didn't get the email, or I haven't checked." One of which was the truth, just can't remember which one.

"Well Ozpin sent out a message that stated that all second year teams on this floor's rooms are being lent over to the exchange students for the tournament. The cool thing is each student gets their own new room!" The excitement in his tone conveyed his opinion on the matter.

"Are they permanent?" _It would be nice to have my own room, Leah always complains about personal space, and Tyler's instruments can become annoying._

"Maybe, he hasn't decided. Guess the school will figure it out after the tournament. I hope we get to keep them, then all my girls can spend a spectacular night with "The Hunter!" He points at himself as he says this.

"First, what girls? Second, never refer to yourself as "The Hunter", speaking about yourself in third person makes me take you as a narcissistic individual." I respond, rolling my eyes at the blonde haired "ladies man".

"Whatever man, just flip to the news. I think that could even be more uplifting than what you have to say." He sheaths his sword and relaxes on Tyler's bed.

"Fine." Turning the channel to the local news network, we find an interesting breaking news story.

"BREAKING NEWS: Teenage Girl Saves Redheaded Girl From Truck!" The Reporter states into the camera. "The report comes in from downtown Vale where a girl appears to have stopped an oncoming truck with her bare hands. After which she was nowhere to be found. Who is this girl? How did she do this? Keep it on and turn it up because we will be the first to report on it."_ I'm sure you will._

"Dude, did you hear that? A girl stopped a truck with her bare hands; she must be a super hero or something!" Hunter jumps to his feet with excitement.

"There is no such thing Hunter. Hunter's and Huntresses are the closest thing to super heroes and I haven't heard of one being able to stop a truck with their bare hands. This seems like either a joke or something really weird went down." I respond, crushing Hunter's hopes of Vale having its own Heroine guardian.

"Yea, I guess you're right. At least Ironwood introduced those new Elysian Knight Droids to replace the old AK-130's. _(Authors note, this is the present spelling of the new robots, confirmed Via Monty's Twitter)_ Those new ones are badass!" He tries to cheer himself up by saying this.

Before I can respond the door to our dorm opens. "Hunter, get off my bed, we have to pack our room. Go find Raiden." Tyler motions for Hunter to get out.

"Fine, geez. I swear, every day you all hate on me even more than before. Also, I have no idea where Raiden is." He states, obviously clueless.

The red headed Faunus stops him at the door, "Well find him, and tell him to come back to team TALN's dorm. I need his help moving my stuff."

"Sure thing!"

**POV: Raiden (Minutes Later) – His New Personal Dorm**

_This place is actually starting to look like my own room. Got my workbench over there, my toolbox next to it. And my kickass desk and computer for school are right there. Hell, they even gave us bigger beds. I hope this is permanent._

Knock Knock._ I swear if that is Hunter._

Walking to the door and opening it I nearly face palm myself, it was none other than my blonde haired teammate. "Sup Jack Frost! Wow, sick room! Hope mine is like this." He exclaims as he walks past me, gazing at my new room.

"If you call me that again I will cut off your finger Hunter." I respond, already enraged by his presence. This is supposed to be my private quarters.

"Good grief, everyone is spewing vinegar today. First Nick, then Tyler and then that B cupped Faunus Leah." I smirked as he referred to Leah again. _I have to admit that joke, now looking back on it was actually pretty funny._ (_Author's Note: Read Ch1 again if you don't get it)_

"Speaking of Leah, she needs your help."

"What does she need my help with Hunter?" I ask, beginning to grow tired of his presence.

"She wanted me, to tell you, that she wanted you to help her, move her stuff to her new room. If it makes it any easier, I think her new room is like two down from here." _I swear he speaks with the longest phrases when he is excited._

"Sure whatever, take me to her. It's not like I'm trying to move in myself or anything." I reply sarcastically.

"That's great, then you will have no problem helping her." His face brandishing a gullible smile.

_God, he is stupid sometimes._

**Sorry about the short chapter. More will be posted in the next chapter. I promise it will be a longer one. Also forgive me for my grammar mistakes, my editor is on vacation until Tuesday (she deserves it). She will edit when she gets back so don't worry about the mistakes if you are OCD like me. Would have posted this last night but I was visiting the University of Texas. (If I keep my 4.3 GPA this year I hope to attend there for Journalism and Marketing) So I was a little busy and forgot to post it. Sorry!**


	5. On The Same Page

**Ch 5: On The Same Page**

**POV: Raiden (Minutes Later) – Outside Team TALN's Dorm**

"You sure she is in there?" I ask Hunter, curious if he is just making me wander around the campus.

"Yea, she should be in there. Well, she was, the last time I checked." _That sounds confident, not._

Reaching for the door knob, I twist it, the door creaking as I pull. "Who is it?" A voice pierces through the creaking.

"It just Hunter and Raiden." I respond as I realize the query came from Tyler who was packing that last of his things. Looking across from him I see Leah sitting on the edge of her sheet-less bed, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Oh Raiden, you made it here, that's great. For a moment, I thought Hunter got lost in the school again." She says with sass as she glares at Hunter.

"Hey that was only once Leah; don't hold that against me." Acting defensive Hunter takes a step back, closer to the door.

"Alright enough, Leah. I came here to help you move your stuff. Do you want to do that or are you going to continue to make fun of Hunter? So what if he got lost at the school once." I laugh as I say this.

"Screw you guys. I'm going to find Umeko, maybe she won't treat me the same." Hunter flips Leah off casually with one finger as he walks away. _For his sake, I hope he doesn't find her._

"It's about time you left!" Leah yells at Hunter. "Now that that's done, let's grab some of my stuff. You seem strong enough to carry that bag over there." She points to a pink duffel bag, its zippers appeared as if they were going to rip apart.

Walking over to the bag, I attempt to lift the strap over my shoulder. "Geez, what do you have in here, bricks?" I exclaim as I heave it over my shoulder.

"Just some of my hair products and make up." She grins as she grabs two small handbags. "Now let's go, there are plenty more bags to carry." Why did I agree to this?

I follow Leah slowly down the halls, towards her room. The silence between the two of us seemed unnatural. _Especially considering the fact that Leah, normally, can never keep her mouth shut._

I sigh with relief as she opens the door to her new private dorm. "Thank god, I thought I would never make it." Tossing the bag on the ground I fall face first onto her bare bed. _I don't want to carry on, I wish I could just stay right here._

"What are you doing, you dunce? We still have more stuff to get!" She stomps her heel against the floor, startling me as I lift myself up off the mattress.

"I was trying to take a short break, you know since I'm helping you move your stuff and all." I mutter, standing up slowly, which was followed by several stretches. _My shoulder is freakin killing me._

"I guess you do deserve a break, just don't take it on my mattress. I haven't even put my sheets on it." She replies as she walks over to the duffel bag, unpacking her various girl stuff that made it so heavy to carry. "You can relax on that couch for a few minutes while I unpack this stuff."

The couch was nothing fancy by any standards, yet it beat the floor. I once again collapse, this time on the couch. _Geez, this thing is hard to lay down on._

Minutes pass as I wait for the shambling from her unpacking to stop. My mind grew numb with boredom, the silence fueling it. _Say something, so you can quite killing brain cells._

"So, how many more bags?"

"Like four more, but the janitor said he would take two eventually. So I guess that leaves you with 2." She replies, not looking up from her bag.

"What about furniture?"

"I paid Nick to do it once he has the spare time." She, once again, doesn't break eye contact with her bag.

"What? You are paying Nick, yet I get nothing!" I yell at her, feeling swindled by the redheaded cat Faunus.

"You could say that." She giggles as she responds. "You might get something else in return." Great, I bet it's an IOU or something stupid like that.

"What might I get "in return" for helping you?"

"Doesn't matter at the moment, because, first ,I have to ask you something." She mutters as she throws a smaller bag aside. Great, I bet it's another favor.

"When I kissed you, did you feel any sort of bond between us?" She struggles to finish the sentence.

"Well besides your lips on my cheek, not really. But I definitely liked it." I casually shrug my shoulder as she turns around and faces me.

"I guess I should get to the point. After that, I said I hope that special guy feels the same way. Let me ask you something Raiden Stone. I have shown my affection for my crush on you, which honestly came out of nowhere, but do you feel the same way about me? Like in regards to having feelings for me."

"To be honest, I never really have had strong feeling for any girl in my life. I tend to be too busy saving girls from Hunter's "Lady Killer Moves". Haven't had time to pursue that kind of thing." I look down as I could tell a sorrow expression took over.

"So you don't feel the same way?" Her eyes begin to be covered by a layer of tears that refused to roll down her cheeks. Standing up I walk over to the Faunus and put my hands on her shoulders, they were shaking under my grasp as I looked at her soft green eyes.

"But I guess with Hunter now having his own dorm and all, I could pursue a special, beautiful girl who in fact has begun to really catch my eyes over the past couple of weeks. She has shiny, long read hair and a pair of cute kitty ears." Her expression on her face begins to change to a more positive one, a slight smile beginning to form. "And she has the most kind and inviting smile, when she plans on actually using it." I cup my hand around her chin as she begins to blush, almost as bright as her hair.

**_(Author's note: She doesn't have the orange type of red hair, but more of a darkish red. I have nothing against either kind, dated girls with both kind and they are both equally cute. Just wanted to clarify that.)_**

"You had me worried I didn't know if you felt-." I interrupt her comment as I plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry about me."

"Why the short kiss? I was expecting more from you." She giggles as she says this.

"Just felt right, unless you want more." I grin as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls our lips against each other again. I close my eyes as various thoughts run through my mind, many about her.

Not wanting this to end she then begins to make out with me as we fall onto her bed. _When should I tell her we still have more bags to move in?_

_**POV: Umeko Matsumaru – Emerald Forest**_

_I'm a Hunter, stalking my prey._ This runs through my mind as I take aim at the lone Beowolf.

Pulling the string back on my bow which held a single dust imbued fire arrow, I take a deep breath. Time begins to slow down as I wait for the right moment to release. My semblance helping my patience, I finally realize it's time to let go.

My bow's line vibrates as the arrow soars from the tree I was currently in, all the way across the small clearing into the Beowolf's skull. It collapses immediately, the arrow lodged in it. _Yes, perfect shot._

Jumping down from the tree I put my bow and quiver over my shoulder as I raises my black hood that formed the top of my cloak.

"I knew you would be here!" A voice yells as I turn around. _Great, he found me._

"Hunter, why did you follow me out into the Forest? You know I enjoy my own private time." I ask the blonde haired boy as he grins at me.

"Everyone else was acting like a jerk to me so I was like, better find Umeko she probably won't act the same way to me. " He shrugs as he points over at the fallen Beowolf.

"Nice shot by the way, there is no way in hell I could have made that with my assault rifle."

"My semblance helps, remember that Hunter." I mutter as I walk towards the Beowolf, Hunter in pursuit.

"Oh yea, forgot about that. Your time slow down perspective thing that you do." He exclaims.

"Yea if you want to put it like that." I bend down next to the Beowolf and pull hard on the lodged arrow, yanking it out of its skull.

"I'm glad you do these personal hunting trips to blow off your steam and get rid of your frustration. I hope I'm never on the other end of one of your arrows." He mutters as I turn around to face him.

"You do realize that you are the source for at least a third of my stress and frustration." I tell him with a straight face.

"My point exactly, all the more reason you should take these trips, so I don't end up like that Beowolf, I almost feel sorry for it. Almost." He smiles as we begin to walk towards the direction of Beacon. _If you keep running your mouth you will end up like it._

**_Another short chapter, I know I promised a longer one, but my editor won't be back till Tuesday so I'm releasing content in smaller chunks. This makes the editing for her be a lot easier to do. You know divide and conquer, that's how I would describe it. So please forgive the grammatical errors in it at this time. Can't wait for the next episode. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to PM. If they are used I can give you credit if you deem it necessary. As always R&R_**

**_Dust-Redeemer- 8/9/14_**


	6. Creatures of the Night PTI

**Ch 6: Creatures of the Night**

_ We love life, not because we are used to living, but because we are used to loving- F. Nietzsche_

* * *

**POV: Hunter Bourne (The same day) - His Private Dorm**

_Man, having my own room is fuckin' sweet. Got a private place to chill and to entertain, but I still haven't heard from Raiden since I got back from the forest with Umeko. Better go find the dude._

Springing off my couch in my new kickass room, I make my way to the door and open it. Surprised by the lack of sunlight shining through the windows, and glass ceiling of the hallway, I glance at my watch. _Fuck, it's already dark. It's like 8 at night; how long was I in my room?_

Taking a left, I walk down the hall until I reach Raiden's dorm. _I'm gonna surprise him, that should lighten the mood._ I slam the door open and jump through the door way. "Surprise mutha-"_Fuck he isn't in here._

I looked around his room, attempting to get an idea where I went off to. _Shit, he didn't even leave is scroll so I could read his messages and find out where he went off to._

"Um, why exactly are you in Raiden's room?" A familiar bubbly voice asks. I turn around to Sheena, with her pink hair wet, and a confused expression on her face. A matching pink towel wrapped round her.

"Um, why are you in Raiden's room?" I ask with confidence. _Little did she know I was attempting to change the subject._

"Don't change the subject, you answer first Hunter!" _Fuck, she knew I was trying to change the subject. She is a genius! Think of something!_

"Um, uhhhh." I stutter as I attempt to create a wonderful excuse as to why I was in my team leader's room. "Well you see, I was trying to find Raiden, so I came into his room. Yet I then discovered he isn't in his room, now I'm searching his room to find out why he isn't in his room. So he can come back to his room." _Genius Hunter, what a save._

Before I could pat myself mentally on the back Sheena speaks again. "How many times did you say room in that phrase Hunter? You don't have a broad vocabulary do you?"

"Doesn't matter what I said, the meaning is all there clear as crystal." I smirk at the girl.

"Sure, whatever you say. I came in here because I had just finished taking a shower and heard something slam so I hurried over here to see if everything was okay." She exclaims as pushes her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Yea, that slamming noise was me. Wanted to surprise Raiden."

"I figured it was you." She rolls her eyes as she begins to walk back out of the room. "Just leave his room, it's his own place to go to."

I follow her out of the room, "Sure thing pinky, then I can follow you back next door to your room. Feel free to drop the towel when I enter. No need to hesitate."

"What did you just say to me?" Sheena turns around, an expression of shock on her face.

"You know, ditch the towel. Enjoy a little bit of the awesome package that is me!" I exclaim with, what I could imagine was, a perfect smile.

"There is no way I would ever sleep with you, even if I was drunk I would find it hard to find your personality and looks attractive. You aren't my type." _Boom, shot down Hunter. Quickly attempt to salvage the situation she is sooo hot. You are a sucker for chicks with pink hair._

"Come on, I know you want me!" I say as I try to express my feelings for her.

"Lose the womanizer attitude and cheesy humor, and then I might consider it. Let me say that again, I might consider it. Until then get away from me." She yells at me as she slams her own door, which is soon followed by a click of the lock._ Dude she might CONSIDER HOOKING UP WITH YOU. That's a text book save. My dad would be so proud of me if he witnessed his son save a situation like that. Too bad he is in Atlas. She totally wants me!_

After calming down, after my using my badass lady skills, I walk back down the hall, towards my own room. _Might as well watch the news or something._

Flicking on the TV I read the headlines: _"Mech-Suit Mayhem- armored mech lays waste to West Vale Cities' highway. Leaving dozens of wrecked cars and damage to the freeway. Yet the mech's rampage was cut short by a group of what witnesses are saying were 4 young huntresses. At the moment Beacon has refused to comment on the matter."_

I let the information soak in before I react. _Holy shit, 4 girls wrecked one of those new mechs! Wait why was the mech on a rampage? Aren't they going to be used by the military? Didn't Ironwood say they were going to protect us from the Grimm? Aren't they manned by soldiers? Do I want some tacos for a snack?_

So many important questions ran through my mind as I soon realized the answer to the most important one. "I shall eat tacos for a snack, and then tell the news to my friends!" I yell to myself as I walk out the door, forgetting to turn off the TV.

_Where can a second year student find some tacos at 8:10 at night?_

This important and vital query is the only thing on my mind as I walk down the halls. The hunger and noise coming from my stomach controls my actions and mind, yet something pierced my deep thoughts, getting my attention. It was a noise, two noises. _Is that moaning?_

I walk down the hall and make my way to a door. _It's coming from the other side of the door. Better see what's up._

**POV: Leah Nova- Her Own Dorm**

_I feel like I could stay in this moment forever with Raiden. Both of us still kissing one another, loving each other for once. Which honestly was hard to do when surrounded by friends. But, like Raiden just said, we have our own private rooms now, and he doesn't have to deal with Hunter. He can now finally express his feelings towards a certain girl, lucky for me I am that girl._

I grab a hold of his shirt as we continue to make out, both of us fully clothed for the most part. _Let's change that._

I try to take off his shirt. "Getting a little restless are we?" Raiden asks me with a grin on his face.

"Don't keep a girl waiting." I respond.

"Surprise muthafuckas! OH SHIT!" Raiden and I turn around and look in the door way.

"What the fuck are you doing Hunter?" Raiden yells at his teammate.

"Yea, what the hell are you doing? You don't burst into some ones' private dorm, at least knock!" I added.

"I'm sorry, truly I am. Didn't know I was interrupting a love making session. Next time put a fuckin sock on the door or a note or something!" He expresses as he begins to blush, probably ashamed of walking in on us.

"No, you idiot we weren't doing that. We just wanted to tell each other how we felt about each other. We were just making out, nothing more. Now keep this a secret. I don't want our friends to know." _Was Raiden really only willing to make out? That's a letdown, if it's true._

"Sure, sure whatever you say team leader." Hunter makes his way to the door and turns around. "Team leader can I request something?"

"Sure, whatever you want as long as you leave!" Raiden exclaims.

"Tell me if the carpet matches the red drapes when you are all done." He smirks and runs down the hallway. _THAT FUCKING PRICK!_

"Get back here Hunter, we need to talk!" Raiden yells as he jumps off the bed and begins to pursue Hunter.

_Once again, Hunter screws me over._

* * *

_**Hey, Dust-Redeemer here. Just wanted to say how much I enjoyed writing for Hunter. It's a lot of fun to write for a cocky, brainless, and hyperactive character such as Hunter. His personality is just priceless and I think reflects that of one of my teammates on my Track Team and Gun Club. You can never get to him seriously, it's just how he is. He also thinks he is a lady killer. Which in some cases is true, but sometimes he gets shot down.**_


	7. Creatures of the Night PTII

**Ch 7: Creatures of the Night PTII**

** POV: Nick Crowe (Same Day) – His Own Dorm**  
_Time to go to bed Nick, been a long day. Better check my scroll though, before I get in bed_. Grabbing my scroll from my bedside table, I unlock it and notice I have one new message. _Weird, I wonder who it is from._  
1 message from Alejandra: _"Are you awake Nick?"_

I slide the keypad for my scroll so I can reply to her message. _This should do_: _"Yea, why do you ask?"_

Hitting send, I wait for a reply. Several minutes pass with no response. _Normally I would have a response by now._

After a while, a couple of knocks echoed throughout my room. _Guess she wants to talk in person._

Jumping up off of my bed, I grab my two Katanas. _Just in case it isn't her, always be prepared._

Opening the door I find Alejandra, she has a blank expression on her face. "Wow, I didn't expect you to actually open the door."

"Well you messaged me, asking if I was awake. It would be kind of rude if I didn't." I reply to her. "So, why did you want to know if I was awake?"

"Can't sleep, was wondering if you wanted to tag along." She replies with a grin.

"And where would we be going? It's kind of late." I remind her.

"To the Emerald Forest, beneath the cliffs." She exclaims this and gestures for me to respond.

"Why the hell would we go there this late at night? The creatures of Grimm thrive in the darkness."

"Umeko was telling me that whenever she can't sleep or wants to relax, she goes to the forest to blow off some steam per say. And I don't want to go alone." She pushes her hair out of her eyes and ties it in a pony-tail, her black hair now behind her head.

"Why me out of all people?" I ask her, curious about her intentions.

"To be honest Nick, you weren't my first choice, or my second for that matter. Tyler didn't feel like it, and I'm pretty sure Sheena was fast asleep." S_o I'm her last pick on our team, wonderful._

"So let me get this straight, I was your last pick out of our entire team?"

"Yep, that's just about it. Now are you in?" She smiles as she rolls up her sleeves, revealing her two daggers.

"Fine, I will go. Still can't believe that I'm your last pick." We silently make our way out towards the walkways that will take us down to the always mysterious Emerald Forest.

**POV: Alejandra Moreno (15 Minutes Later) - Edge of the Emerald Forest**

_I already understand why Umeko comes out here, the quiet solidarity this area provides is certainly very relieving._

I look over at Nick who has an un-easy expression on his face. "Why the long face, you look like a nervous wreck?"

"I'm just starting to regret coming with you out here." He shines his flashlight in front of us, the light casting shadows of the various trees and bushes that are found all over the forest. "This place is even creepier at night."

"Now you are just being a little girl." I stick my tongue out at him. "What, are you afraid of ghost?"

"No, just Grimm at night, that's all. How long you plan on staying out here?" He asks as he ignites his palm with a tiny flame, which he then begins to toy with in a childish manner.

"Not that long. Nick, I always forget that you enjoy using raw red dust, why is that?" _I'm always curious behind his choice of raw red dust._

"Well if you remember from Port's class, there are 4 kinds of raw dust. Raw dust was the original form of dust and therefore is the strongest. Now and days there are multiple kind of redefined dust types, courtesy of major corporations such as the Schnee Dust Corporation. Redefined dust may have more practical uses but raw dust has far more power and strength. When the humans and faunus first began to use raw dust it originally was used in direct correlation with the said human or Faunus's aura and semblance. Yet over time, we discovered easier methods to use dust. My father is one of the few people to my knowledge who prefers to and is capable of teaching and using raw dust. Something he taught me." He glances at me and probably takes notice of the confused look I, more than likely, now had on my face.

"To answer your question in a quicker fashion: I use raw red dust over refined because it works better with my fire semblance. It's far more useful and powerful." **_(Author's Note: This is Canon as of the World of RWBY Lesson 1 Episode that aired on 8/21/14 regarding Dust)_** He increases the intensity of the flame as we walk deeper into the forest.

"Kind of off topic, but why are you even using that flashlight?" I point at the flood light in his non inflamed hand.

"Good point, take it. I don't need it." He tosses the torch to me which I snag out of the air and point in front of us.

"I think we will only head a little bit deeper into the forest. I'm actually getting a little tired." _Umeko was right though, this forest is surprisingly relaxing at night._

"I'm all for that, feels like we're being watched. Then again that's probably just me being paranoid and all. This forest is creepy."

"It's probably the latter Nick; we would have heard or seen Grimm by now." I remind him.

"No, I'm pretty sure something moved in the brush beside us a while ago, I don't think it was Grimm though." He puts his right hand on one of his Katanas, now gripping its handle.

"Now you are just flat out paranoid. Let's turn around, but take it slow Nick, we aren't in any hurry." Turning around the two of us head back towards the direction of Beacon.

"Wait, do you hear something?" He walks in front of me and increases the size of the flame in his hand. "You see what I'm seeing? If not I must be going crazy." He points out in front.

"No I see them too." I mutter in a soft tone. A group of about a dozen pairs of red eyes beamed now looked upon us from about 20 meters away. _How did we not hear or see them?_

"Then stay behind me, everyone knows Grimm aren't fond of fire." He puts his ignited had next to his blade and slides it across the runes that run along it. His blade ignites into a spectacular display of red hot fury. Putting out his inflamed hand, he draws his other katana and rubs it against the inflamed one, it too becomes infused by the red flame. _Gosh that's cool._

"Alejandra, use your semblance and send me right at them" I begin to focus my thinking training in on Nick. _If I use my semblance I can teleport him directly into that pack of Grimm, then give him a few seconds to strike them until my semblance brings him back to his current position._

I teleport him right into the middle of the pack, surprising the Grimm. Beginning to twirl his blades, he forms a spinning vortex of fire around him. Scaring the Grimm back, scattering them but not scaring them off. He then returns back to his original position before they could even strike at him.

"Good job Alejandra, now get ready; there are about a dozen Beowolves." I draw my two daggers and prepare myself. Both of us get in a fighting stance as 4 Beowolves begin to charge at us, their red eyes trained on us. Before they can reach us, Nick slices across the ground forming a wall of fire between us and the Grimm.

"That should keep them back, stupid Grimm never attempt to pass through fire." He grins as he says this to me. "We will just wait until they disperse." _That'll take a while._

He laughs at the Grimm, who begin to howl at us. _Okay something isn't right; they aren't dispersing._

"Get back Alejandra, I don't like this. They aren't running away." Just as he pushes me behind him a Beowolf howls and leaps through the flames tackling him to the ground.

"NICK!" I scream to him as I stab at the Beowolf that was already clawing him, attempting to bite him with its snarling fangs.

"Don't worry I got this! Now get back" Nick yells as I jump away from the Beowolf. Suddenly it is engulfed in a swathe of flames.  
I look for Nick through the thick flames, wondering if he was okay. _He has never done that before._

As the flames began to settle I noticed that the Beowolf that was previously attacking him was now reduced to a pile of ashes, however 3 more were attacking him. _I have to help him; I need to get to him._

Taking long strides towards his direction, I ready my daggers for a flurry of quick slashes. Each slash connects with the fur of a particular Beowolf, which howls in pain as it collapses. Yet, before I can reach the next one, I take a blow to the chest from another Beowolf; one I hadn't seen before jumping into the fray. _I thought there were only 3 left._

That final thought goes through my mind as I feel my body hit a tree and go limp.

**POV: Nick Crowe – Emerald Forest**

_We should have never come here, it was a mistake._  
Raising my swords, I block several savage strikes from the pack of Beowolves, taking a quick glance at Alejandra who lay unconscious against a tree several meters away. _I have to lead them away from her._

Striking at the pack several times in horizontal and vertical motions I attempt to lead them back away from Alejandra, away from Beacon. _If I draw them far enough into the forest I can high tail it back to Alejandra and we can leave this wretched place._

I finally decide that I am deep enough into the forest to either kill the pursuing Beowolves, or to flee back towards my fallen teammate._ Hold out a little bit longer Nick._

Twirling my swords against the ground in a circular fashion, forming a circular wall of fire around me, which burns the 4 Beowolves severely. They howl in unison and run deeper into the forest. _That was easier than expected._

Holstering my Katanas I begin to sprint back towards Alejandra. After what seems like forever I enter the clearing where we had previously fought the Beowolves during the beginning of our encounter. _Oh god I'm too late._

**POV: Alejandra Moreno (1 Minute Earlier) – Emerald Forest**

Opening my eyes slowly I feel spikes of pain flowing through my body. Lifting up my head slowly I notice that the Beowolves were gone, yet my hands were open. _Where are my two dagger?_  
I look around slowly as my vision begins to become quite dizzy, yet my daggers were nowhere in sight. Attempting to get up, I try to push up off the tree I was currently laying up against. Yet I couldn't move my arms that well.

Suddenly I begin to hear howls coming from deeper into the forest. They grew louder and louder. _Oh gosh they are coming back to finish me, wait where is Nick?_

I wait the inevitable as I lay their motionless until 2 Beowolves came into the clearing, only 20 meters away. Their eyes looking at me, looking at their prey._ I knew I should have listened to Nick._

Yet behind them I see Nick who is running as fast as he can behind them, waving his arms and yelling, attempting to draw them away. The wolves pay no attention to him and begin to move even faster towards me. Closing my eyes I begin to make peace with the world I lived in.

"Don't give up, not yet." I open my eyes wondering who had just told me this. I spend the last seconds looking for someone, confused. Wondering if I was hallucinating, yet no one is there; so I take one last look at the 2 Beowolves and sigh.

A black figure wearing a black cloak and hood appears in front of me, practically out of thin air. He, or she, then leaps towards the 2 Beowolves, brandishing 2 metal claw like weapons, which he, or she, then plunges inside of the 2 wolves. _Who the hell is this?_

* * *

_**Boom cliff hanger! At the moment this is unedited because I wanted to post it since it is pretty long. Who is this new person who put them self between Alejandra and 2 Beowolves? Guess you guys will have to wait to find out.**_


	8. Creatures of the Night PTIII

**Ch 8: Creatures of the Night PTIII  
**_Finally Edited  
Also shout out to my Editor GeekySarcasm, you are amazing! Couldn't do this without you!  
_

**POV: Nick Crowe – Emerald Forest  
**

_Who the hell is the black guy wielding the claws?  
_I think to myself, as I notice that the figure is using himself as a shield between Alejandra and the Beowolves. _Clever._

I begin to sprint as fast as my legs could take me towards Alejandra, I needed to use this figure's distraction to our advantage. Getting closer to her I realize she is still conscious. _That's surprising._

I reach for her as I hear the figure in black fight against the two Beowolves; to be honest, he was finishing them off. Letting down my hand, she grasps it with a tight grip, her fingers wrapping tightly around my wrist. I pull her up and finally realize the severity of her injury. _How is she not crying in pain?_

A piece of the tree had pierced through the side of her abdomen, blood was dripping from the wound. _I have to get her out of here.  
_

"Can you walk?" I ask her as I sling her arm around my shoulder. She merely nods at the question. Without looking back behind us I begin to walk the two of us towards the direction of Beacon_. I hope that guy in black can handle himself._

Just as I think we are about to make it to the edge of the forest I feel a scraping pain overwhelm my back and I fall face first onto the ground, along with Alejandra. Rolling onto my back I narrowly dodge a large biting figure that was quite recognizable, one of another Beowolf. _Dammit, I was starting to think that guy in black could hold his own._

As the fangs from the beast, now about to clamp down on my face, get closer, I lift up my hands, igniting them into balls of flame. Not afraid of what the Beowolf could possibly do to me, I grab a hold of its fangs with my bare hands. The heat from my hands burning the inside of the beast's mouth. _That's right, burn._

I begin to grin as I realize what I was currently doing was in fact working. With my attacker, finally far enough away from my body, I reach for one of my swords with my left hand and unsheathe it, quickly slicing up, splitting the wolf in two. Taking a deep breath of satisfaction, I roll onto my side, and notice that Alejandra is once again knocked unconscious. _For the love of God, this is turning out to be far more difficult than I previously thought.  
_

Lifting her up and slinging her gently over my shoulder, I begin to stumble once again towards Beacon. _Where did the hooded guy go off to?  
_I hear a cracking coming from to the side of me, out of view. _What the hell is it now?  
_

Suddenly a trunk from a tree collapses in front of me, narrowly missing my body. Looking towards the base of the tree I realize what knocked it down. _For fucks sake an Ursa?_

Setting Alejandra's body gently against the trunk, and reaching for my back with my aching arms, I unsheathe one of my Katanas; a task I struggle at doing but succeed in the end. The Ursa comes closer, its eyes glowing red as it moves towards me on all fours. Go for its neck.

Waiting with patience, I prepare myself for the Ursa to strike. Just as it gets within 8 meters of me I hear another crash and then an explosion. The Ursa's head explodes, practically disintegrating from some sort of blast which no engulfs its body in smoke. Surprised by what had just transpired in front of me, I remained in a state of shock until the smoke cleared.

Revealing a short guy with red hair, brandishing a battle axe which appeared to be almost as tall as him. Its hilt appeared to have a barrel which was now smoking. _Nice gun, a little big though._

Stepping off from the Ursa he threw the battle axe up in the air, it unexpectedly disintegrated into thin air. He smiled as he held out his hand. "You all okay?" His blue eyes displayed a feeling of sincere care.  
"I'm fine,;can't say the same about my teammate. She has a branch stuck through her abdomen. Mind I ask who you exactly are?" I question the mysterious individual.

"Names Tuzo, what's yours?"

"Nick, Nick Crowe. Why are you out here? I mean thanks and all for helping, but students aren't supposed to go out into the forest at night." I respond to his question.

"My partner heard something coming from the forest when we were out on the patio outside the dorms, yet, apparently, the rules regarding the forest didn't keep you two from coming out here. Let me help you bring her back to Beacon." I simply shake my head in agreement as the two of us bend down and pick up Alejandra, then we sling her arms over each one of our shoulders.

"Is that the last of the Grimm?" I ask the boy who I now realized was sporting a black jacket with matching black pants that had green stripes down the sides.

"I think my partner should be just about finished with your Grimm attackers." Tuzo replies to my question.

After several minutes of silence and walking, we exit the forest. _We made it; time to get her to the medical center. _

Right as we are about to begin to walk up the staircase back to Beacon, Tuzo stops walking. "Zero, would you mind helping us with her, instead of stalking us? I know you are here." Tuzo exclaims.

Only a meter in front of us the figure in black from before appears, his claw like weapons drenched in blood, one of his hands covering a darker portion of his clothing, near the center of his gut.

"Shoot, Zero are you okay?" Tuzo asks in now a very alarmed tone.

The figure who I now know as Zero simply nods and walks over to us, grabbing Alejandra's legs. He then begins to walk backwards up the steps, helping us move more quickly.

"This is my partner I was talking about; his name is Zero if you already didn't figure that out. He is one of the members of my team." Tuzo explains and goes into further detail. "He is the Z in team TAZR."

"Team TAZR, wait aren't you the guy who injured Raiden Stone in a sparring match last year?" I ask, attempting to connect the dots regarding my known memory of this team.

"Yea, that was me, felt really bad about giving him two broken ribs. Guess he underestimated me and my battle axe, Gigaton. Also, by the way, I had one of my other teammates already inform Beacon of your teammate's injury, they should be expecting us. Zero, I want you to get that wound checked out as well, no tough guy stuff." Tuzo points at Zero with his free hand.

A groan is the only reply he gets from Zero who I now realized was wearing a mask in addition to the whole black cloak and hood outfit. _This guy is giving me a strange vibe._

**POV:Leah Nova (Following Morning)- Beacon Medical Center  
**I casually made my way up the stairs to the second floor of the med center_. If Alejandra didn't get herself hurt I would still be sound asleep, yet she is my teammate so I need to check on her. _

Rounding the corner at the top of the staircase I run into a girl. We both fall to the ground_. Oh great, someone got in my way._

"Sorry, I'm incredibly sorry!" A quiet but sincere voice explained as we both stood back up. I was met with a girl who had snow white hair with blue streaks intertwined with it. Sizing her up, I realized she was a little bit shorter than myself. She was wearing a modest outfit and had a wand attached to her waist.

"Its fine, it looks like you dropped these." I mutter with the nicest tone I could muster. I then hand her a pair of delicate glasses.

"Oh thanks, I was on my way back from the infirmary, one of my teammates was injured last night. My names Alexa, Alexa Frost." She holds her hand out, it shakes nervously. _Guess she is the quiet type of girl. _

"My names Leah, I too had a teammate who was injured last night."

"Oh, you are friends with that black haired girl, my teammate got injured helping her. They are in the same room down a bit on the left. Now excuse me, I need to go study before class." She quickly takes off down the stairs. _Well that was slightly awkward. _

Making my way to the room described by Alexa. I open the door slowly, not wanting to wake Alejandra if she was asleep. I unexpectedly found Nick and a blonde haired girl standing up, in addition to Alejandra in one bed and a figure in black who was standing up from the adjacent bed, a large bandage wrapped around his lower chest. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were sharing a room." I begin to turn around until the blonde haired girl opens her mouth.

"No need to leave, my teammate and I were about to. Come on in, there will be more room." She motions for me to enter the room while she helps her teammate in black out the door. Once the two of them left the room, I walk over to the door and shut it.

"Who the heck were those two?" I ask Nick, who looks incredibly tired.

"The blondes name is Renee; the guy covered in black is called Zero. Zero helped us out in the forest last night. He got gored in the process. He apparently doesn't talk a lot, but he knows how to use his weapons with a lot of precision. The two of them are member of team TAZR. Tuzo, their leader, helped me carry Alejandra back here. Apparently Raiden and Hunter take a couple of classes with them. They are second years as well." Nick explains and yawns immediately afterward.

"I think I ran into another one of their teammates in the hallway, but I'm digressing. Alejandra are you going to be okay?" I ask the girl with a black pony-tail, who was laying down comfortably on the med center bed.

"Yea, I should be ready for sparring within the next week. Also, I hate to ask, but can you take me to my room in a wheelchair? I would walk but my wound from the branch that pierced my abdomen makes that really uncomfortable." Before I can reply to Alejandra's question Nick blurts out.

"Hey Alejandra, I can take you to your room."

"No you aren't; Nick you are going to your room to sleep, the doctors told me you have been awake since I arrived here. Do us all a favor and go to sleep." Alejandra points towards the door. "Now go, get some shut eye."

Nick walks out of the door slowly, probably about to fall asleep while standing up. Guess I should help her into the wheelchair.

Reaching out towards Alejandra, she grasps my arm as I lift her into the wheel chair. She struggles at first to get in, but I help her into the seat. _Now I'm going to take her to her room so I can go back to bed._

**_Introduced 4 new characters which form Team TAZR. T, A , and R are all suggestions from readers. People who made A & R wish to remain anonymous. The author for Tuzo however goes by the username of m-meistiNator, so shout out to him. Z on the other hand is my own creation, I really wanted to add a character who doesn't speak but is still able to convey emotions and what not. So yea, expect the next chapter by Friday._**


	9. Testing Skills PTI

**Ch 9: Testing Skills**  
**Now edited**  
_Consider this Chapter the beginning of a new story arc (no pun intended). This chapter takes place the same day as Episode 5. Everyone has for the most part recovered, and are now looking forward to the Dance and Tournament. Enjoy…_

**POV: Hunter Bourne – Beacon Locker Room**

"You think Goodwitch will pair you up with a decent opponent, Hunter?" Looking up from strapping my armored plate on my chest, I turn towards the person who asked me the question: Raiden Stone.

"I'd like to see her try; no one can handle me. Besides, it's just an exhibition match to get us ready for the tournament. "

"Don't get too cocky Hunter. Tyler was the same way earlier today before that kid with the massive battleaxe beat the shit out of him." Raiden reasons with me as I load a few magazines for my gun in the holsters on my chest.

"Yea I heard about that; what was that kids name again, starts with a T?"

"Tuzo, his name is Tuzo. If I remember right Tuzo, and one of his other teammates, helped Nick and Alejandra out of a bind in the Emerald Forest a couple days ago." Raiden looks me up and down, inspecting my armor and such. "I think you will do just fine Hunter, but, like I said, don't be cocky." _Fine is an understatement._

"Will both fighters please exit the locker rooms and head towards the arena." Glynda GoodWitch's voice comes from an intercom inside the locker room Raiden and I were currently in.

"Time to shine." I mutter to Raiden as I unsheathe my scimitar and holster my assault rifle on my back. "Let's go see who she thinks can be me." Grinning the two of us walk to the door to the entrance of the arena. _I'm sooo pumped!_

Raiden opens the door, holding it open, "Ladies first" He jokingly mutters.

"Yea, fuck you team leader!" I reply to his joke.

"Excuse me Mr. Bourne but that language is not allowed in my class, please refrain from making any more vulgar remarks." Looking towards the center of the arena I noticed that Goodwitch was already scolding me. _Great just great._

Walking to the center of the arena, I looked around, searching for my opponent. _More like my victim._  
Yet I didn't see anyone in the arena.

"Professor, where is my opponent? I'm getting a little bored." I ask the Professor.

Glancing at her scroll, Glynda slides her finger across the screen several times. "Your opponent will be here soon Mr. Bourne, just be patient for once." Suddenly I hear the distinguishable noise of a door sliding open. _Finally._

I was shocked to see a girl wearing silver armor, she had long blonde hair and was brandishing an enormous shield. _The hell, a girl? That's my opponent. She has armor but I can take her._

"I didn't know you were assigning dance partners Miss Goodwitch. Anyhow, her armor should still be a challenge."

"Wait, Miss Sky, why are you out here? I assigned Alexa to fight Mr. Bourne." Glynda asked the blonde haired girl who walked closer to the center of the arena, completely ignoring my comment.

"She will be here in a moment, just wanted to let you know. And Mr. Big Stuff, trust me. I could easily take you." She responds and turns back around, heading back towards the locker room door, yet before she can open it, another girl walks through the door.

Taking long strides towards the center of the arena I noticed the girl wasn't wearing armor, but instead wore a modest blue dress. Her hair was white but had blue streaks in it. A look of confidence was one her face, her eyes behind a pair of clear glasses were blue as well. _Where the hell is her weapon?_

"Are you ready Miss Frost?" Glynda asks the girl as she steps back.

"Yes professor." The girl's voice mutters softly.

Raiden turns to me and shrugs, "Good luck man." And walks back towards the locker room.

"Mr. Bourne are you ready?" I nod towards Goodwitch as I ready my blade.

"Good, this will be a simple regular match; whoever makes their opponents aura reach the red first wins. You are free to begin." Glynda exclaims as she puts her scroll away. Game on.

I begin to charge slowly at the girl who then reaches for something on her waist. Stomping her foot on the ground in front of her a short wall of ice springs up from where she struck. _AWH FUCK!_

Using my semblance I gain a tremendous amount of speed as I lower my shoulder and crash through the wall of ice. Once through the wall, I prepare myself for whatever this Alexa girl has in store for myself.

Suddenly I notice what her weapon was; standing prepared for me, in a battle stance, she was wielding a small wand, blue ice at its tips. Raising my sword with both hands overhead I swing my blade down towards her. Yet before I made contact rock solid ice materializes at the end of her wand, forming a blade of ice. She then quickly parries my attack, knocking my blade out from my hands. It spins in the air and becomes stuck, blade down in the arena floor behind her.

"Oops, what are you going to do now blondie?" She smirks as I begin to step back. _Fuck. I need to distance myself between us._

Performing several backflips to put some distance between the two of us, I quickly unsling my assault rifle. Taking aim at the white haired girl I pull the trigger, a volley of rounds leave the barrel of my gun.

Holding up her wand which now doubled as an ice sword she quickly slid her free hand along the end of its blade, the ice flowed as if it were water and formed a sort of umbrella in front of her. This stopped all of the rounds I had previously fired at her. _Fuck, stopped again!_

She shakes the wand and the umbrella shatters, the shards of ice hitting the floor. Taking this abrupt pause in the fighting, I quickly load another clip into my gun. With a flick of her wrist a shard of ice takes my gun out of my hands, pinning it to the wall behind me. _Fuckin hell, she is actually pretty damn good._

"You give up now?" Alexa asks, her wand trained on me.

"Mr. Bourne, do you forfeit the match?" Glynda asks, not giving me a chance to respond.

"Hell no!"

**POV: Nick Crowe (Some Time Later) – Beacon Locker Room**

"So you are telling me Hunter got his ass handed to him by a girl half his size?" I grin as I ask Raiden the question.

"Yea, she disarmed him and then proceeded to knock him against the wall, sealing him there with solid ice. It was hilarious; even Leah laughed, and she doesn't laugh at shit." Raiden responds. "Apparently that Alexa girl is actually one of the best students out of all of us second years."

"You can't tell at first glance though; that's why I had trouble believing that she beat him. Hunter isn't half bad himself. Do you have any inside news on who I will be fighting Raiden?"

"Kind of." He shrugs as he says this.

"What do you mean by kind of?" I ask him as I sheath my two Katanas.

"Well, all I know is that you are fighting two people." He mutters this quietly, probably hoping I wouldn't hear it. Two people, this is going to suck.

"Two people? Who does Glynda think I am, Pyrrha Nikos?"

"No, but since you mentioned it, she took on all of team CRDL this morning." Raiden points out.

"Dude you are getting off topic." I remind him.

"Whatever, just go out there and fight them. It could always be four people instead of two." He grins at me, I respond with a sincere frown along with a middle finger.

Walking through the doors leading to the arena, I wonder who the hell I'm fighting.

The door slides open automatically revealing Professor Goodwitch and two other recognizable figures. "It's good to see that you finally decided to come out. I was afraid you didn't want to fight two people at once." Glynda mutters, her eyes trained on her scroll. "Mr. Crowe you will be fighting Renee Sky and Zero, good luck." _Oh fuck, not these two._

"Oh, I didn't know I was going to fight the two of you." I unsheathe my two Katanas, igniting their blades with my semblance.

"Don't worry cutie, I will make this match fly by." Renee pushes her blonde curly hair back behind her head into a ponytail and then blows a kiss at me, taunting me. "Zero are you ready?"

Zero extends his metal claws and merely nods. "For the love of god, can you say something, or at least remove that hood and mask? What are you some kind of vigilante super...?" Before I could finish my comment Zero had pushed back his hood and thrown the mask on the floor. The people in the audience watched in shock at what Zero had revealed. _So that explains why he doesn't like attention._

By pushing back his hood and removing his mask Zero had revealed two extra ears, wolf ears to be specific. He frowned at me, practically scolding me with his eyes, which had scars around them. To be honest, the guy has scars all over his face.

His skin was dark, surprisingly tan considering he was always wearing a mask and hood. "You happy now Crowe, or do you need me to kiss your combat boots?" A raspy voice spoke those chilling words from his mouth. "Or are you ready to fight?" _Way to piss him off Nick._

"No, I'm ready to fight." I quickly respond as I begin to charge the two of them.

"Wrong answer..." Zero responds as he readies his claws, while Renee lifts her enormous shield.

**Boom, cliff hanger! 2V1 Arena fight: Nick Vs Renee & Zero, who will win? Guess you will have to wait for tomorrow.**


	10. Testing Skills PTII

**Ch 10: Testing Skills PTII**

** POV: Nick Crowe- Beacon's Arena**

_Renee's shield may be an issue. If I can separate her from is I might have a fighting chance. Zero shouldn't be a problem if I keep my distance, his claws have no reach._

Finishing my train of thought, I begin to twirl my two Katanas around. The fire engulfed blades surprise Renee and Zero, as the two of them dodge the swirling fire. Renee holds up her shield, and the inferno burns to its left and right. Meanwhile, Zero attempts to get as far away as possible from my savage strikes.

"What? Are you afraid of a little fire?" I chuckle as I ready my stance again.

"Hardly," Zero mutters as he turns invisible. _Fuck, I forgot about his freakin semblance._

Worried as to where he was I held my swords in a defensive posture as Renee drew closer and closer to me, holding up her tower shield. _If he is smart he will attempt to get behind me and use Renee as a distraction._

Footsteps that echo from behind me strengthen my hunch as I spin around, catching two metal claws between my blades. Zero looks surprised, probably finding it odd that I had predicted his move. The sweat dripping down his cheeks he kicks me in the gut, breaking the tension between us and cloaks himself again._ Fuck._

I sigh as I regain myself when all of a sudden, what feels like a freight train, hits me in the back. Hitting the ground face first I roll myself over, realizing Renee had bashed me with her enormous shield. _Damn, she hits hard._

"Gonna get up pretty boy?" Renee smirks as lowers her shield.

"Naah." Springing to my feet I drop kick Renee in her chest, sending her to the arena floor. Too cocky.

A sudden shot of pain emits from my back as I spin around, realizing Zero's claws had torn through the cloth of my outfit. _Oh you fucking messed up._

**POV: Raiden Stone (Later That Day) – Beacon Dorms**

"So Leah, what do you think about this whole dance thing this Sunday?" I ask the redheaded Faunus whom I have my arm wrapped around as we sit on my couch, watching TV.

"I think that you should take me to it." She looks at me and smiles.

"And why is that?"

"Oh shut up, don't play stupid with me." Leah grins at me.

"What? Because of what happened the other day?"

"Yep, who cares if Hunter already knows; everyone else will find out soon enough." She sighs and puts her head in my lap.

"So let me get this straight, you are asking me, to take you to the dance? Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Yea, but I'm starting to think you are taking too long. I know you want to take me." I roll my eyes at her comment, but she is right.

"Fine, Leah Nova, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Absolutely, I thought you would never ask." She bats her eyelashes at me and sits up straight in my lap, facing me. "We will have a fantastic night!" She sneaks in a brief kiss as her face begins to blush red.

**Alejandra Moreno – Nick Crowe's Dorm**

"Ugghh that stings, dammit!" Nick moans in pain as I rub disinfectant on his wounds he received during his arena match against Zero and Renee.

"Will you hold still? I'm trying to take my time; I don't want to rush this." I remind him as I dab the rag in alcohol.

"Fine take your time; god that stings, fuck!" Nick's back tenses up as I dab the puncture wound in his back. His hands grab his bed sheets tightly as he attempts to keep his mouth shut.

"At least you beat them." I attempt to change the subject, reminding him that he actually beat both Zero and Renee.

"Blondie is useless without her shield, and she can't shoot her assault rifle to save her life. Zero goes into a silent rage and attempts savage strikes, which leaves him too exposed. I found it kind of easy." Nick laughs as he explains this.

"Yet here you are, lying on your bed whining about wounds."

"You should have seen Zero. I cut that pup up like a steak. His combat suit, or cloak, whatever the hell it is, got shredded and burned by my Katanas." He loosens his grip on his bed sheets as I take a break from cleaning his wounds, dabbing it in the alcohol again.

"Still, in retrospect I don't think you won that fight, even if you depleted their aura, their strikes dealt a lot of physical damage to your person." _He never looks at the bad side of things, but I guess that can be a good thing._

"I won the match, impressed Goodwitch, and now I have a cute girl cleaning my wounds. Sounds like I won Alejandra." He laughs again to himself.

"Don't even try to kiss up to me; I'm only doing this because I felt it is the right thing to do. Last thing our team needs is a teammate with an infection." _To be honest, this was the most time I had ever spent talking to Nick in a one on one environment._

"In all seriousness, I'm very appreciative of it Alejandra. I'm pretty sure Leah would never do something like this." I hear the change of tone in his voice. He sounds so sincere.

"You are right about that." I unwrap a bandage and begin to wrap it around his chest, taking time not to hurt him. "I need you to lean up, so I can finish wrapping this."

Nick complies and lifts his upper body off the bed, I wrap the bandage around his wound as he winces in pain. "That's already beginning to feel better." He rolls over onto his back and looks at me in silence.

After what feels like forever, he finally breaks it. "Why are you always putting your hair in a ponytail? Also, why do you wear baggy pants, Alejandra?" _I wonder where this is going._

"I don't like to show off. I'm not Leah or Sheena."

"So you feel as if you don't want to attract guys or attention?"

"Let's just say I don't enjoy it when guys suck up to me." I smirk at him as I explain this.

"Who says all guys are suck ups?" Knew it.

"I never said they were. I just don't enjoy it when they behave like ones."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked you to attend the dance with me on Sunday?" He asks with an honest expression on his face, grinning from ear to ear. _It's just a dance Alejandra, you can do it. It's nothing crazy._

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go with you. I mean it's just a dance right?" I begin to feel my cheeks turn flush, a little embarrassed by what has just transpired.

"Cool, I imagine those two first years will have a decent dance planned." _Oh yea, the infamous ice queen, Weiss Schnee and her teammate with the blonde hair, whose name I can't remember, are running the dance._

"I hope they do, it would be nice to have a break and all, now that I think about it." I stand up and begin to walk towards the door.

"Alejandra wait." I turn around to see Nick looking at me, directly in my eyes. "Thanks for patching me up."

"No problem, it's what teammates are for." I open the door but are stopped again by Nick.

"I'll be at your dorm to pick you up at 6:30, okay?"

"Whatever you think will work." I grin and close the door behind him. _I feel sorry for whoever gets suckered into going with Hunter._

**_Next Chapter will have 2 different perspectives, one from inside the ballroom, and another will be through the eyes of a troubled character who feels he or she just doesn't belong._**

**_ A little late on posting this, expect another follow up before this Thursday. Maybe even tomorrow if I can put my early press copy of Destiny down, this game is freakin awesome! As always Review and PM with any ideas._**


	11. Midnight

**Ch 11: Midnight**

**_Currently_**_ Unedited..._

**_It's time for the dance, but so far I only know what happens up until this past episode (being chapter 6). So I won't be going beyond this because I want to keep this relatively canon and I have a feeling Mercury and Emerald are going to ruin the party pretty early in episode 7. _**

**POV: Raiden Stone – Leah Nova's Dorm**

_Just knock on the door dumbass, she already said she would go with you._

I think to myself as I build up the courage to knock on Leah's door.

_She is expecting you, no need to worry._

Gathering the guts to knock on the door I take one last look down at my pants, making sure they aren't wrinkled or just outright look like crap. _Seems good enough._

Knocking on the door I am met with a quick reply. "One second, I'm just stepping into my heels." Leah's voice exclaimed from the other side of the door. _That wasn't so hard._

The door creaks open slowly, the wood crackling as it swivels on the hinges. _Damn this door is old._

Now ajar, my eyes catch my first glance of Leah in her dress. _Wow, she looks great._

She was wearing a strapless black dress that complemented her red hair. Her ears were perked up, her face red, blushing.

"Are you ready?" _Why the hell did you ask her that, she is obviously ready? She opened the bloody door._

"Of course I'm ready silly." She smiles as her face begins to turn back to its normal complexion.

"Let's hurry then, the dance is about to start.

**Later- Beacon Ballroom**

"Hello!" An excited blonde welcomes us at the entrance to the room.

"Um, hi." Leah awkwardly responds to the blonde who wore a white dress.

"What are your names, so I can mark them down on the attendance sheet?" The girl asks the two of us.

"I'm Raiden Stone and my beautiful date here is Leah Nova." I explain to the blonde who simply nods. "And your name is?"

"Yang Xiao Long, I helped set up this wonderful dance. By the way I think that your date's kitty ears are soooo cute, my partner is a cat Faunus. I bet the two of you would really get a LONG." The girl smiles, seeking approval for her pun.

"Oh, I get it. Long like in your name!" Leah squeals with excitement, having recognized the joke in the blonde's words.

I simply sigh, surprised that Leah even reacted to the lousy joke. "The two of you can head on in! Have a blast!" Yang motions for the two of us to the dance floor. _Well she had an animate personality._

**POV: Hunter Bourne- Beacon Ballroom**

_Time to hunt down some prey lady killer. _

I walk around with pride throughout the ballroom, in search of a particular pink haired girl. _She said if I behaved with well manners I might have a chance with her. Now where the hell is she?_

Continuing on my search I walk past Raiden and Leah, giving them a thumbs up as I pass them. _GET SOME PINK RAIDEN._

I take notice of a cute girl with black hair who unfortunately was dancing with a monkey Faunus. _Damn that dude is lucky. Hell lucky for him I didn't find her first._

I had nearly given up on my valiant mission after about 5 minutes of searching when all of a sudden I run into the pink haired beauty. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Hunter, I had a feeling it was only a matter of time until you tracked me down." The pink haired girl sighed. "By the way have you met Tuzo Yukiyama?" Sheena points to a short redheaded guy with blue eyes. He smiled and held out his hand, which was followed by an awkward handshake.

"Heard about you, you hammered Tyler right?"

He shrugs, "Yea that was me. Anyhow I got to go back to my room. I need to run maintenance on one of my weapons." Before he could begin to walk away Sheena spins him around, he nearly trips on her long white dress.

"Really, you are going to leave the dance early?"

"Dances aren't my thing. I felt a moral obligation to show up though. Bye Sheena, you too Hunter." He walks away before Sheena can stop him again.

"Guy seems kind of awkward." I express my opinion to Sheena.

"He is actually pretty cool when you get to know him. He doesn't like attention but is honestly a really good person."

"So you still okay with me asking you to this dance?" I ask her, wondering if she remembered what she had told me earlier.

"A little late if you ask me. But sure, as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"So I shouldn't grab your ass right now?" I jokingly ask her.

"No, no you shouldn't. What you can do is be my partner for this next dance." She smiles and brushes her hair behind her back, revealing some to be honest pretty decent cleavage. _Don't stare Hunter, don't stare._

"Nice dress." I manage to mutter, still shocked by how great she looked.

"I'm surprised, I was expecting a more perverted reaction." Her face blushes as she puts her arms around my shoulder. I put my hands around her waist as the next song begins.

"What, I can be serious sometimes."

Sheena puts her mouth up to one of my ears and whispers. "If you keep playing your cards like this I can promise you, you won't wake up in bed tomorrow alone." _Fuck yea! Score!_

"Alright then whatever you say." I plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

**POV: Zero – Beacon Courtyard**

_I don't even want to imagine what kind of debauchery is going on inside of that ballroom. I can imagine however that Renee is probably having the time of her life. At least Alexa stayed in her room, she is too modest to do anything stupid. _

Standing up from the bench I was sitting on I feel sharp pains run across my chest and abdomen. _That Nick dude got me pretty fucking good. I need to remember he has some ranged attacks next time. He won't get the best of me again._

Walking towards the statue in the center of the courtyard I take note of the statue. _A Hunter and a Huntress standing victoriously over a Beowolf. Humanity conquering the beasts of our world. How fitting that humans reign over the Faunus. I find this symbolic._

Pulling my hood over my wolf ears I hear quiet footsteps approaching from behind me. _Who the hell is following me? I thought everyone would be at the dance._

"After what my friends told me about you, I had a feeling you wouldn't be one to go to the dance." I turn around to see a girl with long straight black hair. She wore a black cloak with a blue trim. I grin behind my mask. _Guess she likes black as well._

"They said you were tall, I thought you would be taller. Now can you remove that stupid mask?"

Turning around I begin to walk towards the cliffs that face the Emerald Forest. I keep walking casually until an arrow hits the tree right next to me. "Dammit, you nearly hit me!"

"Ha, the mute finally speaks. Word goes around that you hardly ever talk." I turn around to be surprised by the girl who now sported a longbow. "Now take off the mask."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because hiding behind it won't help you get over whatever made you wear it." She slings her bow over her shoulder.

"You have no idea what I have been through."

"I know that you are covered in scars. I know that you sneak out into the forest and kill Grimm to relieve stress. I know that you fear almost nothing, except yourself." The girl begins to walk closer to me, her eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

"How do you know that?" I ask her, my raspy voice struggling to squeak out the last few words.

"You aren't a hard person to figure out. Believe it or not your isolationist personality practically broadcasts your personality traits. I'm merely a humble observer. And you as a person confuse me. Why do you do this to yourself? I hear you are an excellent fighter, hell I've seen you kill several Grimm before in the forest."

"I knew the past couple of times I was being followed. You were in the trees weren't you?" She simply nods to answer my question. "I do it to myself because when society doesn't need saving, I don't see it fit for my presence. The world is a cruel place. Full of violence and awful people. I don't want to be a part of it. I only ask to be left alone."

"So you will graduate from Beacon and become a hermit, a coward hiding from society. Well guess what, I don't even know you and I can tell that the world of Remnant needs tough people like you. I'm heading down to the forest. Like you I too enjoy relieving some stress. Care to join me?"

"Sure, I'll follow. One last thing before you go. What's your name?"

"Umeko Matsumaru. You saved one of my friends. Now I feel it is my duty to save you." _Man this girl has me all figured out. It's kind of scary._

**POV: Leah Nova- Beacon Ballroom**

"I saw Hunter dancing with Sheena, how long do you think that will last." I ask Raiden as the two of us continue to dance, my hands on his broad shoulder, and his hands on my hips.

"You would be surprised by how well-mannered he can actually be when he puts his mind to it."

"Sure whatever you say." _I find that hard to believe._

"Hey you wanna leave this place early and go back to my dorms for some bevs?" Raiden drops the question that I had been waiting for.

"Absolutely, I thought you would never ask.

As the song finally ends I motion for Raiden to follow me towards the door. And of course we run into the blonde girl from earlier. "Why are you two leaving so early, the party literally just started?"

"The two of us want to go somewhere that is quieter than this scene." Raiden smiles as he looks at me.

"Okay, have fun I guess." The blonde girl's facial expression actually changes to one of sadness.

We walk out the door but I accidently walk right into a girl with green hair and red eyes. "I'm incredibly sorry, I sometimes have trouble in these heels." I try to express my situation to the girl who looks distressed.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again." She mutters.

"Hey Emerald, you gonna hold me up running into people and all? We have stuff to do." An annoyed voice mutters from a silverfish gray haired boy. _He is kind of cute._

"Shut up Mercury, I'm right behind you." And without further confrontation the two walk the opposite way.

"Those two were weird." Raiden points this obvious fact out.

"Yea something about them is kind of off. Oh well, what were we planning to do?" I ask him, a seductive tone in my voice. _We are going to have some fun tonight._

**POV: Alejandra Moreno – Beacon Ballroom**

"Not trying to be a suck up but you look great in that dress." I look up at Nick who looks at me with a slight smirk.

"Thanks, I really enjoy this dress. It's modest but cute at the same time. Nothing flashy unlike Leah's short skirt of a dress she wore tonight. By the way do you know where they went off to?"

"No idea, knowing Leah it probably involves alcohol and a condom; with a side of regret." Nick laughs as he tells me this. "I guess your dress reflects your personality, that's why I probably like it."

"Good point maybe that is why you like it." I put my arms around his shoulders and take a deep breath. "Now that I'm here with you this dance doesn't seem that half bad. What do you think about it, do you think those two first years did a good job?"

"Yea, I think they did an alright job. Don't want to sound sappy but I'm glad I'm dancing with you." His face begins to blush.

"Alright prince charming you are nearing the border of kissass." I remind him about how I feel about this sort of stuff.

"Okay, okay I get it." He laughs a bit to himself. _This good actually be a good night._

**_End of another chapter, there may or night be one released before this weeks episode (episode 7). If so it will be a short filler one. Can't wait to see how Mercury and Emerald will mess up the ball. And will Jaune ever realize Pyrrha's feelings for him? Who the hell knows! Guess we will have to wait. Until then Review and PM ides to me. As always shoutout to GeekySarcasm my editor. UnanimousMusician for Tyler and Alejandra his OC's. M-Meistinator for Tuzo and the two other anonymous people who submitted Renee and Alexa. Expect cool things from those last 3 pretty soon._**


	12. Midnight PTII

**Ch 12: Midnight PTII**

_To be honest this was a weird chapter to right since it takes place in such a short period of time, essentially directly after Ch11. It also contains character development for two characters in particular. To further complicate this, the barrage of PMs asking for me to write another lemon like the 3 I wrote in "Broken Body & Mind". So I decided to throw one in here near the end of the chapter to quell the messages. I'm surprised that you all actually like the 3 Lemon chapters in my other story. _

_ Once you read __**Lemon Ahead**__ just skip to the next chapter, the scene between Leah & Raiden is essentially the end of this chapter._

Opening Quote for thought: _If one stares to long into the abyss, as they are surrounded by agony and pain. They will shed their humanity and embrace the dark, truly transforming into monsters._

**POV: Umeko Matsumaru- Emerald Forest**

"Will I have to constantly wait for you to catch up?" I laugh at Zero who is taking forever to catch up to me.

"Remember, your friend Nick cut me up. My body hurts like hell." Zero moans from behind his mask.

"You could probably breathe easier if you took off that mask." _I want to see his face, I want to know why he wears it. The scars must be pretty severe if he deems it necessary to wear._

"You know what?" He stops in his tracks several meters behind me.

"What?"

"I'm going to take off the stupid thing so you will leave me the hell alone about it." His raspy voice yells at me, causing me to shrivel up in my combat boots, intimidated by his tone.

He lowers his black hood and reaches for a strap that wraps around the back of his head. His hand fidget behind his head until the intimidating black mask falls to the ground, landing in a patch of lush green grass. _Wow, those are some scars._

As he reaches down to pick up the mask I take a few steps closer to him, paying closer attention to his face. He picks up the mask and puts it in his back pocket, tucking it away from view. "You see, this is why I wear the bloody mask. These scars are hideous, if people didn't think I was a monster before I received them for being a Faunus, they surely will now." A single tear rolls down his cheek as he points at his battered and worn in flesh that covers his face. _He just needs somebody to tell him otherwise. He has no self-respect._

I walk closer to him, in an attempt to comfort his self-distress. "Stay back Umeko, I don't want your pity." He motions for me to not get any closer to his person.

"You are right, you don't want comfort, you need it." I manage to draw a faint smile, something I hardly ever did. _He just needs a little bit of love. No one should be this way._

"Get back, or I…. I" He begins to stutter as I cup my hands on his cheeks.

"You'll what? Go ahead finish your hollow threat."

"I don't know how I should feel. So many things have hurt me for so long. It's like a constant pain, a burden." He remains still in my embrace as I attempt to look into his eyes. They had a look of sadness, despair, but most noticeably: Pain.

"It's okay to feel lost, it's not okay to stay lost, to become lost in an abyss of grief and sadness. Pain, if it goes unnoticed can and will turn people into monsters, not scarred up shells, but true evil monsters." Wrapping my arms around his torso I hug him tightly, embracing his broken soul.

"I fear that it might be too late for me. Your actions are welcomed but I feel as if you are too late Umeko. You have no idea what evil and twisted things I have done." Another tear rolls down his right, pale and scarred cheek.

"What's done is done, it can't be changed. However, I will fix you."

**POV: Tuzo Yukiyama – His Private Dorm**

_God only knows what my friends are doing tonight. They will probably regret their actions in the morning. _

Sitting at my workbench I continue to tinker on my weapons. Replacing old parts with new ones, cleaning the barrels and blades that make my weapons so deadly.

_Some people waste their free time with immoral pursuits. I on the other hand pursue logical and morally correct ideals and actions. This is what sets me apart from the majority of society._

I reach for a wrench to tighten a bolt that was keeping my rocket axe, Gigaton, from loading in the custom dust rounds I ordered.

_Just wait till they get a piece of you. _

Grinning I tighten the bolt, pleased by my craftsmanship I use my semblance to materialize the weapon into an alternant room for safe keeping. _The best thing about my semblance is the fact that I can have all the weapons in the world and still not have to carry a damn thing. _

**_(Authors Note: Imagine Tuzo's semblance as a giant backpack or pocket that he can store weapons and items in. It makes the challenge of mobility with heavy gear almost nonexistent. He is like a walking armory.)_**

**Lemon Ahead**

**POV: Raiden Stone – Leah's Dorm**

"You sure you are cool with this?" I ask Leah, wondering if deep down she was ready.

"Oh don't act like you can't read my personality Raiden. Now get over here." Leah motions for me to join her on her bed. I began to walk over to her until she held up her hand. "Wait, don't forget to use protection. I like you but I don't know if I like you enough to bear your child." She jokingly exclaims.

"Trust me, I was going to. There is no way in hell I would risk something like that." I take off my pants and shirt and lay down on the bed next to her. "Are you going to stay dressed?"

"No, I was hoping you could help me." Leah mutters with a seductive tone. Without a response from me Leah grabs a hold of my hand and holds it above the cusp of her dress. "Don't make me force you."

"Wasn't planning on it." I grin as I unstrap the back of her dress slowly. While I'm doing this Leah grabs a hold of the back of my head and brings me in close for a kiss. Closing my eyes I finally manage to unhitch her dress which falls down her beautiful curves revealing her beautiful white complexion. My hands began to wander down from her shoulders as we continued to kiss. Fondling one of her breast with my left non prosthetic hand she begins to moan with pleasure.

I didn't even notice her hands moving down my body until they reached a bulge that was growing in my boxers. "Well you got excited fast. Let me help you with that." We stop kissing as she winks at me and begins to remove my boxers as I continue to massage her breasts. The condom that I had put on the bedside table is snatched up by Leah as she hastily slides it on my cock.

Finally after I had felt I had heard enough of her sounds of pleasure I decided it was my turn. Yet she seemed to already know this. Pushing me onto my back, I lay there as she began to toy with my member with her mouth, her lips brushing up against the tip. _Damn that feels good._

Her head begins to bob back and forth, sliding up and down as I bite my lip. I manage to brush her hair out of her eyes while she does this, revealing her soft green eyes that made direct eye contact with mine. Yet I begin to grow anxious wanting more, I wanted her to go faster. _Maybe I can help her out a little bit._

As she continues to do her work I place my prosthetic hand on the back of her head and begin to help her out a little bit. The increased speed causes an explosion of ecstasy to flow through my veins. She begins to gag as I moan with extreme pleasure. _Oh fuck._

Not wanting to throw in the towel this soon I stop her from continuing. "What's wrong, did you not like it?" Leah asks me as she pushes her hair once again out of her eyes.

"No, you were great, a little too good." She blushes as I tell her this.

Lifting her up on top of me, I slide myself into her. Her red hair as Hunter had guessed did indeed match the carpet. _Damn, he was actually right about that._

"Oh, you are already ready for this." She laughs as she rocks her hips back and forth, her breasts bouncing up and down in the same rhythmic pattern. I grip her lower back as I begin to thrust with my hips as well adding to the mutual pleasure we were currently feeling.

"Have I ever told you how cute your eyes are?" I manage to blurt out in between our moans.

"Yea you have, it's the whole being a cat Faunus thing. I hope you aren't getting distracted." Without replying to her I begin to thrust even faster than before. Leah, surprised by this falls onto my chest, her breasts now rubbing against me. "Damn this feels so fucking good!"

Taking her opinion into account I continue to what I was doing as she wrapped her hands around my head, bringing her head close to mine. "I'm so close Raiden, just a little bit more!"

**End of Lemon**

**POV: Hunter Bourne- Sheena's Dorm (Right next door)**

"Raiden, I love you so much don't stop!" Leah's words of pleasure echoed in Sheena's room as we lay in her bed awkwardly next to each other. _With this is weird as fuck. Hearing your team leader's girlfriend moan his name in pleasure._

"I guess I shouldn't keep my hopes up on us doing anything like that?" I ask Sheena who turns her face to face mine.

"We will, just not tonight. I'm not in the mood after hearing Leah scream like that. But don't worry, keep up this attitude and we will get around to it." The pink haired girl replies as she reaches for the lamp on her bedside table.

"Awesome, because like I have already said, you are soooo hot!"

"Please, just leave it be until I'm in the mood Hunter." Sheena tells me as she turns out the lamp and gets real close to me. Wrapping my arms around her in a loving embrace two things are on my mind. _I can't believe I got cock blocked my team leader. I also should ask Raiden if I was right about her carpet._

**_I know this lemon was short compared to the ones found in Broken Body & Mind but this is just a taste of what is to come. Let me make it clear that this will not turn into a smut fic. I just felt since it was a dance and all something like this was bound to happen. If the dance at Beacon is anything like my Prom plenty of students woke up next to their dates the following morning. But before that awkward chapter of Hunter waking up in Sheena's room we still have to see what happens to Tyler, Renee, Nick and Alejandra. Remember they are still at the dance._**


	13. Aftermath

**Ch 13: Aftermath**

_Sorry for the wait loyal readers. Wanted to see how the dance ended and how the missions are set up. Without further wait, here is Chapter 13._

**POV: Raiden Stone – (Leah's Dorm) Following Morning…**

Opening my eyes I panic for a second. _Where the hell am I?_

Turning to my right I realize Leah is next to me. _Oh yea, that was a thing._

I grin as a quiet yawn emits from Leah's lips.

"You sleep well beautiful?" I ask her as her eyelids open, revealing her shallow green eyes.

"You could say that."

**POV: Hunter Bourne – (Sheena's Dorm)**

My scroll begins to buzz in my pocket as I slowly open my eyes. For a second I sat up without knowing that I'm in Sheena's room. _Who the hell is messaging me at this hour? We should have today off, first years are shadowing the hunters and huntresses._

Unlocking my scroll I realize I have an unread message from Professor Ozpin himself. _Oh shit, this can't be good._

I begin to think about all the acts I have done recently that may have upset the professor until I finally look at the message. "_Mr. Bourne, I need to see you in my office as soon as possible. It is urgent that you do this. - Professor O." _

Without even thinking about saying farewell to Sheena I throw on my clothes and grab my weapon. _I wonder what the hell this could all be about. _

**POV: Umeko Matsumaru- (Professor Ozpin's Office)**

"I'm glad to you nearly all of ya'll got my message. Do you all know by any chance where Mr. Bourne is?" Ozpin asks Zero, Alexa and myself.

"I'm not quite sure sir. Knowing my teammate though he is more than likely runnin-"

The door slams open "Wait a second sorry I'm late" Hunter barges through the door into the professors office. _About time he showed up_.

"It's fine mr. Bourne. Now that you all here we need to address something." Ozpin begins to speak in a serious tone.

"Mind me ask what that is professor?" The white haired girl speaks up. _Finally Alexa speaks, she seems quieter than myself. _

"As you already know this morning I sent the first years on their honorary first mission. One team in particular was given the task of shadowing a hunter on an investigation regarding suspicious activity in a village on the outside of the wall. 2 Hours ago we lost contact with that hunter and the team following him. Since all of the other hunters and huntresses are either busy or on other missions with students I see it fit that the five of yall attempt to locate your 4 fellow students and the hunter who has gone missing." Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee, obviously pleased with his deliverance.

"Wait professor, you said five of us. There are only 4 of us here." I remind the professor.

"Good observation miss Matsumaru. Since we lack any intel regarding the state of the students I'm sending another member from team TAZR, ms Renee Sky. Her semblance allows her to heal people in her vicinity. A truly valuable asset when the students could be injured."

"Why us Professor Ozpin? We aren't even a proper team, just 3 members from TAZR and 2 from TALN." Alexa parts her hair as she expresses her opinion.

"Each one of you has a certain set of skills that I deem necessary to accomplish this task, this isn't a test. It's the real world, real consequences. I deemed it necessary to knit pick the best students from a select pool. You all won't be graded on this as you would be on a test, but in the actual success in bringing them all back safely. Now hurry to the hangar, miss Sky will be there, a bullhead will then take you to their last known location." Ozpin motions for us to leave.

We exit the room and Hunter closes the door behind us. "Guess it's time to save some first years!" Hunter grins as we all simply remain silent in our march towards the hangar.

**POV: Zero – (Beacon Hangar)**

_Everyone looks fuckin nervous, we are just going to find some lost students. They probably just forgot to charge their bloody scrolls._

Entering the hangar the first thing I notice is Renee, she brushes her long blonde hair and grins at the 4 of us. _That girl is always in a cheery mood._

"Why weren't you at the meeting blondie?" Hunter asks the blonde as we all step onto the bullhead.

"I already knew what we were going to be assigned to do. Wanted to check on all of my aid gear in case the first years aren't doing so hot." She throws her shield onto her back and begins to load her assault rifle.

"Let's be serious now alright, we don't know their condition." Umeko points this out as she counts the arrows in her quiver. "Everyone check each other's gear, we don't know how long we will be beyond the walls.

_I hope it isn't too long. We shouldn't have to clean up a bunch of first year's problems._

**Later- Above the Village**

"Looks abandoned, maybe everyone decided to pack up and leave." Remarks Hunter as the five of us look out the side of the bullhead. _The dude actually isn't wrong, I don't see anyone._

"My parents used to tell me stories about these villages. They encountered a few when they still worked in the field." Alexa mutters as she prepares to jump down from the bullhead.

"So your professor parents actually did fight in the wild against Grimm?"

"Please Hunter, refrain from talking to me on this mission. You don't want to get beat by a girl again do you?" Alexa fires back at Hunter and jumps down from the bullhead to what I'm guessing is the village's town square. _She is normally a quiet one, but man she can fight._

Following her lead I front flip down to the ground, landing surprisingly softly on the cold dirt that acted as the floor to the village's market. _Quiet, too quiet._

Alexa and I begin to walk around the perimeter of the square as Umeko, Renee and Hunter all made their way to the square, Umeko waves off the bullhead as it flies off into the distance. _No going back now._

We made our way through the village, looking for any sign of recent activity that may lead us to the whereabouts of the first years and their Hunter they were shadowing. I ready my claws as I begin to hear a low pitch lull from inside a small shack with my wolf ears.

Motioning for the others to follow me without making a noise I begin to walk towards the door to the shack. Quiet groans come from the other side of the door and I reach for the door knob. Twisting the handle slowly I push the door open. _Oh shit!_

The first thing that catches my eye are the purple eyes of a girl with black hair who has tears running down her cheek. A bloodied body who seemed to be actually breathing lay in her lap. "PLEASE DON"T KILL US!" She screams and cowers in fear as I holster my sword and motion for Renee to enter the small shack.

"You don't have to worry, we are here to help." I try to sound as nice as possible, attempting to mask my raspy voice.

"You have to find my other two friends, they got separated from us! These people are hunting us, they killed the hunter we were shadowing!" The girl explains as more tears run down her cheeks.

"Don't worry we are here to help. Let me examine your friend." Renee holds out her hand as she helps move the bloodied person off the girl. Realizing he was a guy and was still alive Renee begins to administer aura treatment to the wounded first year.

"Who exactly is hunting you all?" I ask the girl as I help her up. "You are Lucina right, leader of team LUNA?" I ask her as I begin to her strange noises coming from outside.

"Yes, that is my name. Who sent you all?" She asks me as I notice she has a rapier of some sort attached to her waist.

"Ozpin did. Who is hunting you and your team?" I ask her again. _Just tell me dammit!_

Before she can answer I hear someone calling my name from outside the shack.

Running outside I see Umeko, Alexa and Hunter all in a readied stance, training their weapons on a figure who was on top of a building across from the shack. The figure had two handguns aimed at the back of the head of two twin girls who had short straight brown hair.

"I was expecting more hunters to show up. I didn't expect more kids to join the slaughter." The voice bellows from behind the mask of the figure who turns out had White Fang marks on his chest.

"Guess I will have to kill more of you to get the response that I want." The figure pulls the trigger on his two handguns as the two bodies fall from the roof to the ground in front of us. _The hell._

"Oh it's on motherfucker!" Hunter screams as he takes the first shot with his assault rifle.

**_White Fang killing students and a Hunter! This is their mission that these characters will be on while the actual characters in RWBY are on their legitimate mission. Sorry for the wait, I just wanted to see how the missions are structured. This chapter got kind of dark in the end, don't expect it to get any worse. This won't be like Broken Body & Mind (My other fanfic) I just had to kill two innocent first years to get my point across that this new villain, who is a part of the White Fang should be taken seriously._**


End file.
